The cosy little backroom
by TheNiemand
Summary: With the start of the Vital Festival just one week away all Blake just wanted a nice place to read her books and relax, not knowing that she find a room that let her friends into the wieldest ride they could ever imagin -Reaction fic-
1. The cosy little backroom

**Hello fellow readers TheNiemand her.**

 **Now what brought me to make this particular story? Well I have seen and read many reaction fics and strangely, the RWBY fanfiction place focus solely on only one story, mostly, although they are so many good fanfiction out there, just smaller.**

 **So to give some smaller fanfictions here some screne time I will the cast of RWBY react to some nice little fanfiction here.**

 **Date of Chapter 04.09.2016**

* * *

Blake strode through the library in search for a quiet place to read her newest book of the Ninja of Love series as her team was once again disturbing the silence of her sanctum with 'Remnant the Game'. This time playing with the good hearted but clumsy leader of Team JNPR.

She loved her team, she really does, but sometimes she just need a little time for herself where she can read her books in peace. And despite what Yang said, her smuts aren't the only books she read.

Holding back a groan as she heard the sound of a couple making out, Blake dived true another row of bookshelf's.

Seeing something in her periphery sight she did a double take.

There was an unremarkable brown wooden door.

Curious she opened the door, thinking to find just a closet with the cleaning supplies she was surprised in what she found.

It was a nice furniture room with many bookshelf's and many big comfy looking couches.

Raising a delicate eyebrow, she entered the room and took a curious look at the many books in the bookshelf's.

She noticed that all of these books where covered in hard band and where pretty plain and had no writings or pictures on them. The only variation these books have where the color of the band.

Shrugging she took one of the books from the shelf and flopped on one of the comfy chairs and turned to the first page of this new book.

After all, you should never judge a book by his cover.

 **Patch was a beautiful island with a village on the seaside. Since it was an island, it became easier to keep most Grimm away and the place was relatively safe, and the fact some of the best Huntsmen in Remnant lived there…well, one lived there, and the other was often on mission far away and/or too drunk. Anyway, their presence certainly made the village peaceful. And with spring, the sound of birds and the color of the flowers certainly made the place livelier and even more beautiful. With the colorful glowers, especially roses, covering windows and vases.**

Blake let out a yelp as big hollo-screen appeared in front of her and showed her the island of Patch. She looked from the book to the screen and back to the book. The screen showed her just everything what she just had read.

Picking the book up she began to continue to read further, all the while keeping an eye on the screen.

To her surprise the pictures began to move according to what she was reading. But her surprise changed to fear as she realized that she was reading a story of her partner Yang and her team leader Ruby and Jaune as they meet as children.

But that wasn't right. Jaune and Ruby meet on Beacon for the very first time.

Her curiosity overcoming her fear she continues to read the book and she got more nervous as she read the passage where Yang activated Jaune's aura as he was hit by a stone to the head.

"What is going on here?" She asked into the room "Why would someone write a story about how Yang and Jaune meet as children?"

"Oh a guest" Said a new voice from behind.

Reacting on instinct Blake jumped from the coached and draw her weapon pointing the gun to the source of the voice.

Standing there was the most ordinary looking man she had ever seen. He wore a old-fashioned gentleman's west with matching places and half-moon reading glasses connected with a chain to his blazer.

He wore a gentle smile and had a shine of curiosity in his eyes.

"It warms my heart to see another booklover enjoying the virtues of the written words" He said in delight "And especially one so young"

"Who are you?" She demands holding her weapon tighter "And why have you brought me here?"

"You are mistaking sweet child" He assured her gently "I haven't brought you here, you were the one you came here in the first place"

"Have you wrote this book" She asked, holding said book she just read in the air for emphases which one she meant

"No I have not my child"

"Stop calling me that, stop holding me hostage"

"Hostage!" The man reared back as if he was hit by lightning "I would never do something like, I don't hold you here and you are free to leave whenever you please"

To punctuate his statement, he stepped aside to clear the path to the door from where she came.

Giving him one last suspicious glance Blake dashed in a blur to the door and leaved the man behind.

Who just sighted sadly.

* * *

"Hey Blake, so quick back?" Yang greeted her partner from the board game she is playing, making the rest of RWBY and JNPR looked up from whatever they were doing.

"What do you mean quick, I was gone for almost more than an hour, and you four are still playing"

"What do you mean" Ruby asked "You were just gone for five minutes"

"Where were you Blake" Weiss ask.

"You would not believe me when I would tell you" Blake answered.

"Maybe we would" Jaune said "After all what can happen in five minutes

(One explanation later)

"So you want to tell us that there is a creepy old man in the library who writes books about us" Yang said.

"He wasn't really old but yeah"

"Uh uh, Let's break his legs" Nora suggested with a her usually glint in her eyes.

"Nora" Ren chided.

"Why don't we take him on then?" Suns voice asked from the side, as he and his team SSSN approached them.

"Sup"

"I give monkey boy right, between the twelve of us I don't think that one old man should be much of a problem" Yang said as she pushed her fist together.

"Yay lets kick some butts" Ruby cheered.

* * *

"This is it?" Jaune asked Team RWBY, JNPR and SSSN stand before the unremarkable brown wooden door.

"Yes"

"Doesn't look like much" Sun said

"Of course it doesn't, you dolt, a pedophile would hardly want to stand out" Weiss chided.

"What are we waiting for let's kick some butts" Yang said and open the door charging in the circular room.

Only to stop shortly after they entered the room. The man nowhere to be seen.

"Here is no one" Ruby said as she looked around the room.

"He wasn't there the first time I entered" Blake answered

"How delightful you brought your friends with you!" Came a joyous voice from the corner.

Turning to the source all hunters in training brandish they weapon. Coming from between the bookshelves came the same man Blake saw before with a cheerful smile on his face.

"I didn't know that the youth of today would still appreciate the arts of the word, how marvelous! And they are so many of you there" he cheered as he clapped his hand together in joy.

"Enough with that you ruffian, tell us what are you doing here and why are you writing books about us" Weiss said as she brandishes her rapier.

"Yeah and why are you decorating your hideout so old-school, why not decorate it in a more modern way, like in white" Neptune added.

Not sooner he said this word the whole room began to shift. The bookshelves began to slide into the walls and the wooden blanket of the walls rotated and changed into white walls, the rills of the wood closing.

The comfy old looking chairs are replaced with a more modern looking, but as comfy looking chairs and even beanbags.

"Whoa!"

"Holy Sloth-Pancake"

"What in hell"

Exclaimed the hunters as they saw the room shifted to look more like Neptune whished it to be.

"Did you do that?" Jaune asked the man before him "And who are you anyways?"

"You can call me the librarian and no I didn't do that, that was your blue haired friend over there" The now identified librarian answered "I think you all have questions for me"

"Uh hu"

"Yep"

"More than one"

"Well then we all shall take a seat, because that would take some time" He said as he walked to where the chairs are and an old-stylish Armchair rose from the ground.

Taking a seat in it he waited for the rest of the hunters to do the same.

"Now that we all have calmed down how about I began to answer your questions, but just one at a time and each only one per round" He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asked with a little head

"That means that before you can ask your next question you have to wait till everyone else has asked they own" He answered with a smile "Which you just did, oh and follow question count as one, like to explain or clarify something"

Looking dumbstruck, Yang quickly glared at the man as her fiends suppressed they laugh at her.

"Next question"

"How did you change the room and summoned the chair" Nora asked

"I didn't, it was the room, the room bent to the wishes of the users and give them everything they asked or whished for, within reason"

"So let's say I want a huge plate of Pancakes then" Nora began and with a puff appeared in front of her. Nora light up like a Christmas tree as she saw the pancake goodies before she frowned "Hey! Where is the syrup" Puff "Thank you!"

She said as she poured the syrup on her pancakes and devoured them in a blink of an eye.

"Why are they books about us in there?" Blake demand

"A now we come to the core question now do we" He said with a mirth "But to understand this question I have two questions of my own. Are you familiar with the saying 'Books are the windows to another world?'"

Everyone signaled that they have heard this proverb.

"Good and are you also familiar with the multiple dimension theory"

"Yes"

"I think I heard it somewhere"

"Good and that explain your question"

"What? No it doesn't" Blake exclaimed

"Sweet child fiction in one world is reality in another" He answered simply

"Wait, are you telling us that this books are alternative universes of us?" Sun asked as he stood up. Placing a hand on each shoulder his teammates took him back down.

"Yes I just said that"

"But that's impossible" Weiss said. "And why should they be here in form of books?"

"A excellent question" He said and Weiss winched as for wasting a question "You see every universe, every world and every land is connected. Be it the idea of a famous author to write it down as a book, from a movie director directing a hearth filled movie, a clever gaming designer inventing the biggest game hit who hold its place in the market for generations going on. Or the simple mind of a little fan in form of a self-made fanfiction" He said and looked with a twinkle in his eyes at Blake, who blushed at the implication.

"Wait does that mean we are somewhere in another universe just fictional characters?" Ruby cried

"Yes I just said that, but is that really so bad?"

"That means that then I am a hero in one of these story's?" She asked hopefully

"I think I can count this as a follow up question and the answer is the same, yes"

"Why are you showing this to us?" Ren asked the most sensible question

"I didn't"

"Uh?"

"No, you twelve just stumbled on an accident into this room, you see this room appear in many different multiverses and universe that sometimes some of the world characters just simple stumble upon this room. You just happen to be one of them."

"What is this room?" Pyrrha asked this time

"This room is a Time and relative room in space, in short a T.A.R.R.I.S. This room do not really exist but is still there"

"And what is so special about this room?" Neptune asked

"For once it can bring matters from nowhere here her and the flow of time is different here, one hour in this room is one minute in the outside world. At the same time your body get into a half stasis, which means you just age the amount of time passed in your world. And everything you eat and drink here will not be added in your body."

"That means?"

"You just get the taste of it but you stomach will still be empty"

"Oh" Neptune said a little disappointed.

"But on the other hand if you rest her for one hour while in your real world just one minute has past you will be as relaxed as if you had rested for one hour"

"That is amazing" Weiss exclaimed "The amount of training we could do her if we can shorter our rest time, the studying we can do when we sleep here and study in our world. We could use the whole day and never have to waste any precious time in sleeping. Oh that's just delightful"

"I don't think that he would let us use his room for sleeping Weiss" Yang said as she was a little weirded out by her teammates action. The others also skidding away from her.

The librarian laughs at the antics "Oh please no you can use this room to rest, it is therefore after all, but please I have to ask that you study in your own world, because that would be just unfair for your classmates"

"Isn't shorting the time to rest not cheating too?" Scarlet asked

"Not in the slightest, you use coffee to stay awake longer than you can. It is the same Principe for me" and in an afterthought added "And that counted as a question"

Cursing under his breath Scarlet berate himself for his slip up.

Sage now asked his question "What are you doing here?"

"I am working here?"

"As what?"

"You see, while it gives different universes and just a handful of individuals knows that they exist, some of the more daring ones like to interfere in the affairs of another world"

"And what has this to do with all the books here?" Pyrrha asked

"Seeing that every question from now on would be a follow up question I don't mind your interruption. You have to understand that melding in the affairs of other worlds is forbidden, when you do it too strong. Light interferences here and there in form from hints or leaving a special book laying around, that's all right. But directly interacting or manipulating the events of the other worlds is plain and simply forbidden"

"Why?" Ruby asked "When they would help the people why should that be forbidden?"

"Because little red one, would bring the world out of balance, not to mention the other incidents in the past"

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked

"Normally anyone who is strong enough to travel to another world widely outclassed any fighter or person on the world they visit. They either bring technology or inventions to which the world is not ready, use fore knowledge to bring themselves in a favorable position or outright play god in the new world"

Taking a deep breath, he continued "And that lead to chaos and destruction of the many worlds and in order to prevent that an inter universal council has been established and decided to what is allowed and what not. And to prevent from anything like this to happen again we just forbid the direct interaction of other world" Holding a hand up to stop Ruby from interrupting "I know that some of them want to do good deeds, but the matter is that if we allow that for anyone we will then start soon allowing that for everyone, do you understand what I wanted to say?"

They did, the law has to be uphold for everyone, even for the good guys. They don't like it, but they understand it.

"But that doesn't explain why you are here" Blake said.

"Right, excuse me. Now I am one of the watchers who control the other words and see if someone interact to strongly in the worlds and have to decide if they interference is allowed or not"

"You all alone?" Weiss asked

The librarian laughs "Of course not, they are hundreds of different rooms like this out there and everyone is reading a different book. And if we see a world where someone is meddling to strongly in it we mark the book and sent the name to others to double check if we have to interfere or not. If we have fifty approval of intervention, we will take care of this world."

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked nervously

"It is different from case to case. Sometimes the accuser just gets a warning and then be bound to his world of origin, sometimes we have to rewind the time of the world, and let me tell you, it is way harder than it sounds like. And in the extreme cases of repeat offenders we have to kill them" He answered them plainly, as if the thought of killing someone isn't much of a burden.

"I know it sounds brutal but sometimes there is no other solution"

"You are one of those killers?" Yang asked as she readied her gauntlets

"Oh heavens no! I am an intellectual, not a fighter. I just search for them not fight them. And do not worry, your being here is absolutely legal. You are just not allowed to bring any books out of here"

Calming down a little bit Blake asked another question after a moment of silence.

"Why are the book covers blank?"

"Ah, excellent question, that is to prevent us from reading a book twice, once we finished the first chapter a tittle will appear on this book. And when we finished illustrations will appear on the cover and in the book itself"

"Any questions left?"

No one seemed to have any questions left. They just stared uncertainly at each other.

The librarian smiled even wider.

"Now that your thirst for answer is stilled, how we do something about your curiosity" He said as he walked to one of the bookshelves.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked.

Pulling one book out and holding it in the air he asked with a bright smile he asked

"Who want to see another world of yours?"

* * *

 **That was the first chapter, nice intro, if I can say myself. And thoose lines in bolt are from the Fanfiction 'Blondes' from SleepinEye, I ask for his permissision, well although I adopted this story now so it is mine, well...whatever**

 **The next chapter will be from another fanfiction, Also with the original authors permission, the reason is, I dont have the complete data of Blondes now so bear with it for a while.**

 **Next chapter hopefully comes out today, or tomorrow**

 **TheNiemand**


	2. Story I Inroduction

**Sorry for the Long delay but I want to tell you all first hand, this is more of a pet project, so I will not put much time into it as I should. It is more to have to work on something when I am currently on a writter block or I fancy something funny.**

 **Well regardless, the first reaction chapter of another story of this side. With the concession of the original author I present you: Title is at the end of the chapter ;)**

 **PS: For anyone who would want to complain and for the adminds: I have permesission from the original author to use this story for a reaction fic and I would never use a story where I do not have the permessission to use it.**

* * *

„Excuse me! "Weiss asked.

„You heard me right "The librarian said „Do you want to see a different world of yours "

"But wouldn't that be against the rules, and then have to 'interfere'?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Not at all, looking into other words is completely fine, just interacting in one is forbidden, and as said before, when you keep it at a minimum then even that is allowed" He answered.

"Uh uh" Nora hold her hand up "Can we take some inventions from our other self's?"

"I have to ask but I think it is fine to take some notes" He answered honestly and then smiled "Come on children, you cannot honestly tell me that you are not at least curious to see another world of you. This spectacled boy with the lightning scar on his head with his red headed friend and this bushy haired girl couldn't get enough of their alternative self's and the spells they alternative self's learned from"

"Wait, Harry Potter!" Sun exclaimed "You meet Harry Potter? But he is just a novel figurine!"

"As I said before, fiction in one world, reality in another"

"Well I am convinced, let's see what this other world us can do" Sun said as he plopped into one of the couches.

"I admit I am too curious to see what our other self's will partake in different adventures" Pyrrha said as she too takes a seat on one of the chairs.

"Give me the popcorn!" Nora shouted as she also flipped on the couch, Ren just following behind her.

"I am in. What about you sis?" Yang said as Blake also took a seat.

"Are they any new weapons?" She asked.

The librarian opens the first pages of the book and read through it and then smiled "I think young one that you will love this one book in particular"

"Uhu give me! give me!" Ruby demanded as she bounced on her feet's. Laughing he gave her the book and in a whoosh Ruby took a seat beside her sister.

Giving a heavy sight Weiss too took a seat, as the saying goes, if you can't beat them, join them.

Just Jaune was the only one standing.

"Come on dude take a seat and enjoy the show" Sun called.

"Well about that, I think I need to tell you guys something important"

(One explanation Later)

"Dude you really faked your transcripts" Sun asked for clarification "And it was good enough to bring you into Beacon?"

"Eh, yes"

"Awesome!"

"What" He asked perplexed

"Dude, with this skill you could make us all fake identity's, think of all the undercover mission we could take with this as detectives"

"Yeah" Neptune added and high fived his leader.

"Not Awesome, that is everything but awesome" Weiss exploded" Don't you see, this dolt don't belonged her to at all"

"Autch, Weiss. That was a little hard don't you think?" Yang asked "I mean he managed to survived this long, and he has improved, enormously"

"Yeah, it isn't so as if he did hurt anyone with it, beside himself" Ruby added.

"That was just because of Pyrrha that he survived this long" Weiss said, causing Jaune to get depressed.

"I wouldn't say that, Jaune is a great leader and he has the hearth on his right place" Pyrrha added in his defense.

"We already know about this" Ren said to which Nora nodded in agreement "He told us so"

"But-" Weiss began

"Please Weiss, let it go" Ruby said with her puppy eyes.

Groaning Weiss relented "Fine, but I am still not happy about it, and still Professor Ozpin accept him that he faked his way in, I won't do the same"

"Can we now read the story or What!" Nora said impatiently.

"Right" Ruby said as she opens the cover of the book she took from the Librarian. As if she suddenly remembered something she asked "What are you gonna do Mrs. Librarian sir?"

"Oh I have to verify some other words some of my colleges have found someone messing with it and have to decide if we have to send someone to interfere" He said and gestured to a stack of books on the side table "I will be sitting there and read in silent. Do not worry, my reading will not interfere with yours" He said and made his way to the pile of books.

"Okay everyone ready?" Ruby asked, getting nods from everyone "Alright. Here we go!"

 **Jaune felt a bit of relief that he managed to get a partner in this forest and not get killed. He didn't actually think he would get this far what with him never having gone into one of the previous combat academies until now. While both of walked through this forest that was absolutely teaming with Grimm, Jaune stopped when he heard a few loud shots go off in the air.**

"Hey it is during our initiation" Jaune said as he saw himself in the Emerald forest.

 **"What was that?" He asked his red headed partner. Pyrrha stopped as well and turned her head in the direction of the noise.**

 **"Gunshots, our comrades have encountered the enemy." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone before trudging once again through the forest. Jaune found no flaws with this logic and followed behind her as she lifted up a tree branch from out of her way. When she let the tree branch go, much to Jaune's displeasure, it smacked him in the face which knocked him onto the ground where he put his hand upon the stinging cut that was on his face.**

 **"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she turned to look at him, "Sorry," she apologized.**

 **"It's okay, just a scratch." Jaune pushed himself off the ground while Pyrrha walked over to him.**

 **"It's okay, just a scratch." Jaune pushed himself off the ground while Pyrrha walked over to him.**

 **"Why didn't you activate your aura?" She asked as she now stood in front of him. When Jaune heard this word he felt confused since he had never heard of it before.**

 **"Huh?" He replied.**

"You didn't know what Aura is!" Sun asked "And you still wanted to be a Huntsmen?"

"That was highly dangerous and Stupid" Sage added

"Come one guys, we just get over it" Jaune complained

 **"Your aura," Pyrrha restated. Pyrrha's green eyes slightly narrowed as her mind began to process this. "Do you even know what aura is?" She asked. Jaune thought that all of what he did in trying to get into beacon would be destroyed by this little question, so he did what came naturally, he lied.**

 **"Of course I do," Jaune replied with a false bravado while internally he was really thinking, 'The jig is up.' What Jaune did next, he realized was where he should have shut his big mouth, "Do you know what aura is?" He asked while pointing a finger at Pyrrha. Pyrrha had a small smile on her face when Jaune asked this question.**

"Did you actually really thought that this would work" Blake deadpanned

"I actually was just stalling for time" Jaune admitted

 **"Aura is the manifestation of our souls. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" She asked. Now that Jaune thought about it, it was usually either his parents or sisters who were watching him but the same could probably be applied to this moment right now.**

"Or dad when I talked with a boy in class back in signal" Yang said, remembering the evil eyes her father would give any boy Yang talked to.

"He was not very discrete about it" Ruby added lamely

 **"Uhh, yeah." By then Jaune began to listen in on what Pyrrha was saying in some desperate attempt to still be able to not blow his cover in Beacon. If he couldn't show that he knew what he was doing, then he would get kicked out of this place and he didn't want to go back to his parent's house, where he would end up going to a normal school where he would leave to get a normal job and never have an exciting moment for the rest of his life. No, he wanted to be a hero like his grandfather, just like all the stories that he used to tell of his time fighting to help people.**

 **"Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Pyrrha ordered as she walked up closer to Jaune. Jaune did as the young warrior asked with no objections as she put her hand on the side of his head. When he did this Pyrrha opened her eyes widely and began the process of awakening the latent aura within Jaune. Both teens began glowing, Pyrrha a red while Jaune's was white.**

 **"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory and rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death." Pyrrha then place a hand upon Jaune's armored chest. "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." She stopped glowing and released Jaune before she felt the fatigue of unlocking Jaune's aura kick in. Jaune took the moment to enjoy this new found feeling of freedom with his aura unlocked. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before.**

"So that is how you unlocked my Aura" Jaune said "Do you have to say this Phrase in your mind if you have to unlock someone's Aura?"

"Actually no, saying it out lout helps the more inexperience one, those who have not a good control of their Aura, and full professional huntsman don't even need to use a phrase at all. They can do it with just their Aura alone" Pyrrha explained. "And no phrase is the same. It gives standardized ones and some personal ones, how this works I am not really sure"

"Ah"

 **Jaune eventually looked at Pyrrha who was leaning in fatigue which managed to cut down his power high that he was feeling. "Pyrrha!"**

 **"I'm alright," She replied as she pulled herself back up, "I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." As she said this Jaune felt the cut on his cheek instantly heal which Pyrrha noticed as well and let a smirk adorn her face, "You have a lot of it." She stated. "Eventually you'll be able to unlock your Semblance which is an ability you gain from the use of aura."**

"Hey maybe we will know what Jaune's semblance is!" Nora shouted exited "I bet it will be awesome!"

 **"Sweet." Jaune replied with genuine happiness. This was the first step in a long line of them that would eventually allow him to become a hero. He felt the sword attached to his hip that his grandfather had given him before he left for the academy and was reminded of why he was doing all of this. And even better, he would eventually gain a cool superpower from having his aura unlocked. What could possibly go wrong?**

"You just have to ask that Jaune" Ren said shaking his head.

"Yeah, dude. That's like the number one rule in movies to never say that" Neptune added

"But this is not a movie" Jaune remind

"True but still"

 **"Hey laddie!" A wizened voice shouted. Jaune looked up and around the area, much to the confusion of Pyrrha.**

The whole group looked up as they heard the voice of an old man shouting.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked.

"It wasn't me" The Librarian said from his sidetable as he closed a book and marked it with a stamp and put it on another stable.

"Why would an old man be in the Emerald forest?" Blake asked

"Well keep reading then we will find out" Weiss said

 **"What's wrong Jaune?" She asked. Jaune shook his head before looking at his partner.**

 **"Nothing, I think I was just hearing things." He replied.**

 **"Hearing what?" The wizened voice asked. Jaune looked around the area again in an effort to find this voice.**

"There is this voice again" Nora wined

"This is getting creepy" Scarlet said.

 **"Who's there?" He asked loudly.**

 **"Jaune, who are you talking to? There's no one here?" Pyrrha asked in worry for her partner's wellbeing.**

 **"I keep hearing this old guy talking to me, and I don't know where he is." Jaune responded.**

"Wait, just Jaune can hear this old man's voice" Sage concluded

"That is indeed very strange" Ren added

 **"Hey, I'm not old! I'm only eighty eight years old, boy!" The wizened voice responded with indignation. Jaune pulled his sword out of it's sheath and held it before himself to the woods where he expected the old man to pop out.**

 **"Where are you?" Jaune asked as he held the slightly heavy blade.**

"Yeah show yourself" Ruby shouted

"You are aware that the other Jaune cannot hear you, right" Blake asked but Ruby ignored her.

 **"Alright, I need you to look at your hands." Jaune did so with some skepticism. "Now what is in your hands?"**

"A sword" Jaune said

 **"A sword."**

Jaune blushed as his friends giggled at this scene

 **"And there we go," Jaune freaked out and dropped his sword. "Hey, watch it! I hate getting dropped. Do you know how many times your grandfather dropped me before he could hold me, more than enough BLOODY TIMES!" The sword shouted.**

"YOU SWORD CAN TALKE!" Ruby shouted "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER! JAUNE" Ruby asked betrayed

"Ruby my sword cannot talk, well not in our world"

"Aww" Ruby wined

 **"How can my sword talk?" Jaune asked. Internally Jaune felt this must be one giant joke, either that or a dream.**

"I wanna know!" Ruby shouted

"Be quit you dolt!" Weiss snapped at her partner

 **"Well, you did just activate your Semblance laddie. That probably did it. Then again, you probably shouldn't have expected anything different with your luck. I mean come on, you get accepted into an academy with fake transcripts, and then for your initiation, you get literally launched into a forest."**

Team RWBY, JNPR and SSSN stared in silence at the scene before them not believing what they just heard.

"NO FAIR!" Ruby wailed "Why did Jaune to have this cool semblance" she asked as she pounded her tiny fist on Jaune in a fit of jealousy.

"Au, Ruby stop, au. I can't talk to weapons"

"But your other can!"

"Dude that's so cool!" Sun said

"Uh? Really?"

"Yes, do you know how many hunters would kill to talk to they weapon" Neptune chimed in.

"Considering how attached much hunters to their weapon are it would be far easier and faster to count those who wouldn't" Blake added and then smiled "You could make quite the fortune if you would charge people for it"

 **"This can't be real," Jaune said in an effort to keep calm.**

 **"Oh it certainly is, unless the ability to use super speed isn't, then I think that being able to talk to weapons is a small rung on the totem pole if I do say so myself. Anyway laddie, name's Crocea Mors, and from now on we're gonna be partners, you got that?" Crocea asked.**

 **"…Okay." Jaune replied nervously. Pyrrha on the other hand watched what appeared to be a one sided conversation with Jaune in slight fear that her partner may have gone insane.**

"I have to admit, from an outside point of view, this would be a worry some sight" Pyrrha said apological.

"But Crocea is kind of right" Blake said "The variations of semblance is pretty wide"

"I just wish to know what mine semblance is" Jaune said dejected

"Hey don't worry about it" Sun said as he placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him "Neptune has his aura unlocked since he is twelve and he has still no idea what is semblance is"

"Hey no cool man, no cool"

"Uh, now I feel better for myself"

 **"So, this is my partner's partner huh. I think that Pyrrha could do better." A young voice stated arrogantly. Jaune turned to look in Pyrrha's direction where he heard the voice originate.**

 **"Who is that?"**

 **"I'm on Pyrrha's back." When Jaune heard that he looked at the spear and shield combination that Pyrrha was carrying. "Yeah, so I guess he can hear us, right old timer?" The spear asked Crocea.**

"Milo?" Pyrrha said surprised hearing her own weapon speak.

Ruby gasped and the shacked with excitement "Does that mean we will hear all of our weapons talk?"

"It seems like it" Weiss answered

Ruby let out a squeal and continue to read

 **"Don't call me old you new scrap of metal!" Jaune could feel the anger boiling up in Crocea. "Now, we need to help the lad here because I think his partner is just about ready to ditch the boy, and I can't have that happen."**

 **"Yeah, whatever old man." The spear replied before focusing it's attention on Jaune. "Alright waste of skin, tell my partner here that when she made me, she accidentally spilled coffee on my blade during the creation process."**

 **"Why?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Because, only she and I know about that. It'll also help prevent her from thinking that you're crazy. By the way, waste of skin, my name is Miló. You better remember it." With that, Miló stopped talking. Jaune looked at Pyrrha with as much confidence that he could muster, he decided to tell her.**

"Did you really spilled coffee over your weapons?" Nora asked

"N-No" Pyrrha lied with a bright blush on her face and looked straight ahead to avoid to look anyone in the eyes.

Needles to say no one believed her.

 **"When you were making Miló, you spilled coffee on him during the creation process!" Jaune said quickly to his partner. Pyrrha's eyes widened when she heard this.**

 **"How do you even know about that?" She asked.**

 **"He just told me. Also I think I discovered my Semblance." Jaune replied. Pyrrha tried to process all of this much to her dismay as she stared at Jaune.**

 **"Jaune, I think that I may just believe you." Pyrrha replied.**

"That was fast" Weiss commented

 **"Well at least you have that going for ya, laddie. Now we just need to complete this objective of yours and you can begin your new life at Beacon." Crocea stated with an excited tone.**

 **"Alright. I guess now that we know what my Semblance is; we can get this test done with." Jaune began to walk past Pyrrha who took a moment to stare at her weapon before she looked up and caught up to Jaune.**

 **As the duo walked around the forest they eventually came up to a cave where Jaune got an idea. "Hey Pyrrha," Pyrrha turned to look at Jaune.**

 **"What is it?" She asked.**

 **"Do you think our objective is in that cave over there?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha pulled out Miló and Akoúo.**

 **"It might be." Pyrrha responded.**

"No its not!" Jaune shouted recognizing this cave

"Is this the cave where you two found the Deathstalker?" Yang asked

The two nodded in shame.

 **"Might not be the best idea laddie. I don't think that this artifact would be hidden in a random cave in the middle of nowhere." Crocea replied.**

 **"But what if it is?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Trust me, it's probably not." Jaune held his arm in front of Pyrrha who stopped next to him.**

"This would have helped us back then" Jaune groaned

"Why did you two even get in there in the first place, there are markings on the wall?" Weiss asked.

"We thought the Grimm was already death, with how old the carvings are and how hunters come there regularly." Pyrrha admitted.

 **"What is it Jaune?" She asked.**

 **"Crocea keeps telling us to not go into the cave. I think that I'm going to listen to him." Jaune let his arm fall to his side and then he began walking in the opposite direction. Pyrrha shrugged and walked with him away from the dark cave.**

 **"So Jaune, could you tell me about yourself?" Pyrrha asked as they trudged through the woods.**

 **"What do you want to know?"**

 **"Do you have any family?"**

 **"Yeah, seven sisters, my mom and dad, and my grandpa." Jaune looked down at the sword in his hands, "My grandpa was the one who made me want to become a hunter in the first place." Jaune looked back up at Pyrrha, "So what about you? Got any family?"**

"SEVEN SISTER!" Team SSSN exclaimed

"Dude you must have the patient of a saint to survive that" Sun said

"Not really, it isn't as hard as people think it would be" Jaune said calmly "It is actually pretty nice"

"Yeah, yeah, other question, are they hot" Neptune asked

Jaune just glared at him and Weiss was seething

 **"Just my mother."**

 **"That's pretty cool. At least you don't have to fight over the bathroom in the morning." Jaune replied with a grin.**

Everyone laught at that.

 **Now that Jaune thought about it, his grandpa was really supportive of his decision to go to Beacon unlike that of his parents. He could even remember the night before when he was packing…**

"Hey yet comes a flashback" Nora stated

"Urg I hate those" Yang said.

"Well they are important" Blake said

"Not when they are used as episode filler" No one like flashback fillers, or fillers in general.

 _ **As Jaune put his clothes into his suitcase, he could hear yelling from downstairs in the house. One of the voices was that of his grandpa who apparently was putting up quite a fight against his parents. When Jaune finished packing all of his clothes, he opened his bedroom door and slowly tiptoed over to the stairwell by his room. He noticed that two of his sisters were already there listening in on the argument. All of them had slightly frightened looks as they listened.**_

"What could they be arguing of?" Pyrrha asked concerned

"I think I know why" Jaune said, having a good idea what is frightening his sisters

 _ **When his sisters noticed him they silently waved him over to where they were crouching. Jaune nodded and walked over and crouched where they were. Jaune then listened in on what was unfolding downstairs.**_

 _ **"Dad, you know that Jaune hasn't attended a combat school before, why did you even give him that hairbrained scheme in the first place!?" Jaune's father asked.**_

 _ **"I didn't attend a combat school when I first went to war. The boy will do fine."**_

 _ **"Those were different times Acier, its peaceful now!" Jaune's mother screamed.**_

 _ **"But you two are his parents; you should support your kids on whatever they want to do."**_

 _ **"I will support my son on most things, but going to a combat academy that he clearly isn't ready for is not one of them!"**_

"Your father is not really supportive of your dream" Ren said.

"He never was, not when it comes to being a hunter" Jaune said bitterly

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pyrrha asked in concern.

Jaune sat in silence "No I don't. Not now"

 _ **"What, so he can just become a baker like you? The boy has potential that you keep squandering by ignoring what he wants to do. I remember when you first got into your combat school…"**_

 _ **"Yeah, but then I found out what it all leads to, and that is death and despair." Jaune's father said in a solemn voice.**_

 _ **"You need to let Jaune live his life and not just coddle him up in this town."**_

"Yikes, he is worse than dad" Yang said, remembering how her own father tried to persuade her to take another carrier path

"It is not uncommon for hunter parents to try to prevent they children walking the same path as them" Sage said, well, sagely "But this one is a little extreme"

 _ **"If it means that he's safe, then yes. Send out the other parent's children to fight against the Grimm, but don't send my son to die out there!" Jaune could hear his mother clearly crying right now.**_

 _ **"It's alright Beatrice; it's what the boy wants to do. Let him live his life the way he wants and when he comes back home for his break, I'll teach him all I know so that he'll be even better when he goes back to school. Just give Jaune a chance." Jaune's father took a deep breath.**_

 _ **"Fine, I'll let Jaune go, but if he doesn't come back home in one piece, then I want you to never bother this family again. I want you gone!" Jaune could hear the table being slammed, "Do we have a deal, dad?"**_

"Harsh much" Blake deadpanned.

 _ **"Yes. I'm willing to put my faith in the boy, are you?" With that Acier walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. All the siblings who had crowded the stairs a minute ago had begun their flight from the stairs and back into their rooms, Jaune included.**_

 _ **Jaune set about pretending to pack his bag when his grandpa came into his room. "Jaune, I know you heard all of that." He stated. Jaune stopped packing and turned to his grandfather.**_

 _ **"How did you know?"**_

 _ **"I could hear those floorboards creaking around upstairs." Acier then walked over to Jaune's bed and sat on it. The man had slightly tan skin but other than that, he looked like Jaune if Jaune had white hair and a beard. The older man had on a yellow shirt which was covered by a black leather jacket and a pair of black cargo pants with the pockets bulging with items. He wore a pair of sandals and on his hip was his sword in its sheath.**_

"Did you think dad and uncle Qrow knew too that we wear listening?" Ruby whispered to her sister.

"I wouldn't be surprised now"

 _ **"So my parents really don't want me to go, huh?" Jaune asked with a depressed tone.**_

 _ **"Your parents are just scared. It's the right of any parent to be worried about their kid, especially if their kid is going off to learn how to kill Grimm."**_

'Still doesn't easier the pain' Jaune thought to himself

 _ **"But what about my transcripts? The minute they see how I fight, they'll-" Jaune was interrupted by Acier's hand being held in his face.**_

 _ **"Don't worry about it kid, everything has been taken care of. I know the headmaster of the school. We're pretty good friends and I managed to convince him to let you in with a fake transcript." Acier said with a wide grin on his face.**_

"Wait, does that mean that Ozpin knows that Jaune is a fraud" Weiss asked

"Hey!"

"It seems like it" Blake said

"Does that mean he knows here too" Neptune asked

"I don't know" Jaune admitted

 _ **"And I don't even have a weapon, how am I going to fight Grimm?" Jaune asked as he began looking at the floor.**_

 _ **"And that is why I'm up here right now," Acier replied. Jaune looked up at the man with a questioning look on his face.**_

 _ **"Wait, you have a weapon for me?" Jaune asked in disbelief. Acier nodded.**_

 _ **"Yep," Acier then pulled his sword's scabbard and blade from off his belt and handed it to Jaune. "This here is my trusty blade Crocea Mors. It has been with me since I first began my life as a warrior and I'm handing it over to you. It's seen many battles and I never wanted it to sit and collect dust, so it's your now." Acier finished with a smile as he patted Jaune's shoulder.**_

 _ **"I can't accept this. It's your blade and I-"**_

 _ **"It's yours now. You have shown to be a capable young man filled with potential and that is why I'm leaving this sword to you. Make me proud kid." With that, Acier got up from the bed and walked out of the room leaving Jaune alone to ponder all that was happening.**_

 _ **[The next day]**_

 _ **Jaune stood before his parents as he was about to leave his home. Jaune's father looked like an older version of Jaune except for the scarring on the left side of his face and the robotic left hand. He wore a white shirt and brown pants. Jaune's mother had long brown hair that went down to her waist while her blue eyes were filled with tears. She wore a brown long sleeved dress and was holding her husband's arm.**_

 _ **Acier stood outside the house wearing a pair of sunglasses and a big grin. "Now Jaune, we just want to let you know that regardless of what we feel, we support your decision." Jaune's father said with as much pride as he could muster. His mother broke into tears as she gave Jaune a suffocation hug**_

"That didn't sound like that" Yang commented

 _ **"Your room is still open to you if you fail at Beacon!" Jaune's mother stated hysterically. Jaune felt slightly saddened that his parents thought he would fail so easily, but he took it with stride and walked to the doorway of the house. 'Here it goes.' Jaune thought to himself. His foot crossed over the threshold of the house to leave behind his family.**_

Jaune winched internally at this and his friends looked at him in sympathy. To not have your parents believe in you. That hurts more than any Grimm could do.

 _ **Jaune walked up to his Acier with a nervous smile. "I'm ready to go." Acier nodded and the two set off for the airship that was leaving for Beacon.**_

 _ **[Cut]**_

 _ **Both Jaune and Acier stood before the airship to Beacon. Jaune looked at his grandfather who stared at the airship. "Gramps, I'm feeling slightly nervous. Maybe I should go back home…"**_

 _ **"Kid, everyone gets scared at some point in their lives," Acier turned and looked into Jaune's eyes, "It's up to you to conquer that fear and become stronger for it." Acier patted Jaune on the back encouragingly.**_

"True" Sage said sagely "Everyone is afraid at some point in life, the key is to not let it hinder you"

 _ **"But what about the other students? They'll see through my abilities easily enough…" Jaune trailed off in thought. Acier turned his body to Jaune and grinned.**_

 _ **"Kid, there is one ability that all Arc's have that is much stronger than anyone else's."**_

 _ **"What's that?" Acier grinned.**_

 _ **"The ability of bullshitting. So go out there, and kick some ass. Come back when you are done and we'll have a drink together." Jaune felt some confidence enter into himself from this and he began walking away from his grandfather.**_

"So true" Sun said with a laugh "He managed to fool all his other classmates for nearly a year, that's some bullshitting skills right there"

"Like you when you try to talk your way out of detention" Scarlet commented.

"Shh!" Sun shisshed him.

 _ **As he stepped onto the ramp of the ship, he turned back to give his grandfather a wave which he received in kind as well as a massive grin. Jaune stayed where he was as the ramp pulled itself up and left him in the dark hull of the ship. Jaune walked away and up to the observation deck of the ship.**_

 **[Cut]**

 **Jaune and Pyrrha were pulled out of their thoughts when they saw the great black form of a Nevermore fly above them. "Well laddie, we're probably gonna have to fight that." Crocea stated with a tone of excitement.**

"Finally some action" Yang said and pumped her fists together.

"Your weapon seems very excited to fight that Grimm" Blake commented

"Yeah, I wonder why?"

"He is a weapon" Ruby said with a smile "Of course he would be excited."

 **"Crocea, this battle would be a slaughter for me. I only have short ranged weapons." Jaune said as he continued looking at the sky.**

 **"Jaune, we should move faster to find our objective. I don't wish to fight that creature if I don't have to." Pyrrha said as she scanned the sky for any more Nevermore's.**

 **"Yeah, listen to my partner, waste-of-skin!" Miló shouted out which made Jaune jump slightly. Pyrrha noticed this reaction with a look of worry.**

 **"Jaune, are you alright?" She asked.**

 **"Yeah, I don't think your weapon likes me very much." Jaune replied as he walked forward. Pyrrha looked at her weapon with the revelation that her weapon was a thinking being in her mind.**

"That's an understatement" Jaune deadpanned "Why did you weapon hate me Pyrrha?"

"Uh, he is like a big brother who likes to scare all potential boyfriends away!" Nora shouted.

This idea seems to weird Pyrrha out and make her look at her weapon with a frown.

"I wonder if our weapons are really as they are shown in this world" she wondered.

 **"Pyrrha, you coming?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha looked up from her weapon and ran up to Jaune. Both continued walking through the woods until they reached a grassy clearing where they both saw the giant black crow form of the Nevermore flying around the area. Jaune also managed to notice that there were two specks hanging off of it, one was red while the other was white.**

 **"Jaune, it's those two lasses from before!" Crocea announced, "And now the red one is falling…Oh shit." When Jaune heard this he sheathed Crocea and ran furiously towards Ruby.**

"Oh no" Weiss moaned, putting her head in her hands, remembering what happened next.

 **"Not gonna make it." Crocea stated.**

 **"Gonna make it!" Jaune shouted with his goal focused in his mind.**

 **"You're not gonna make it." Crocea repeated which got on Jaune's nerves. This in turn made Jaune run faster as he got closer. Jaune gave one final push in speed and jumped in the air.**

"He gonna make it!" Ruby shouted "Who else should catch me then"

"I am still there, sis"

"Oh" Ruby blushed.

 **"I'm making it!" Jaune shouted as he pushed both himself and Ruby into a tree which knocked the breath out of him as he landed on the branch of the tree. He managed to push himself into a sitting position and lean against the tree for support. Below him Ruby was in a daze while a few feet away were two girls. First was the blonde girl named Yang who Jaune remembered was Ruby's sister. Next to her was a black haired girl who Jaune had no idea who she was.**

"He made it!" Nora and Ruby cheered.

 **Both girls were standing next to a ruin which held a bunch of large chess pieces. Jaune felt slightly happy that he was next to his objective at least. He looked below himself to see Ruby still dazed.**

 **"And that is the wonders of reverse psychology, lad." Crocea said with a happy tone. Jaune ignored Corcea and looked down at Ruby who was recovering below him.**

"Man your sword is one sneaky bastard" Scarlet said impressed.

 **"Ohh…What was that?" Ruby asked as she shook her head to remove the dizziness that came from impacting face first into a tree.**

 **Jaune gave out a loud cough to attract Ruby's attention. She turned and looked up to Jaune who waved. "Hey, Ruby… How's it hanging?" He asked as he stared at Ruby's weapon.**

 **"Wow that was exciting. It was a little nerve wracking though." A sultry voice said which was being emitted from Ruby's scythe.**

Rubs gasped "Was that Cresent Rose?"

"It seems like it little sis" Yang said with a smile

"Hey now we will all hear out weapons" Nora shouted exited

"Man I envy you guys right now" Sun said.

 **"That was a bad pun Jaune." Ruby replied much to Jaune's disappointment. Jaune stopped looking at the scythe and turned his attention to Pyrrha who now stood below him with a smirk on her face.**

"HEY!" Both Jaune and Yang taken offence in that, the first one for being his puns and the later for bad mouthing puns in general

 **"I see that you're doing well for yourself." Pyrrha remarked with a slight chuckle. Jaune grinned cheekily at this. Everyone heard trees cracking from the trees from which a large Ursa emerged swiping at the air. A second later and some pink blast hit it in the back.**

 **"YEAH, TAKE MY PINK BLASTS LARGE BEAR! NO ONE CAN STOP MAGNHILD AND LITTLE GIRL FROM KILLING YOU!" A loud voice shouted out. The Ursa hit the ground and from it's back, a orange haired girl was deposited to the ground.**

"THAT WAS MAGNHILD!" Nora shouted in glee, before she realized what her hammer sound like "Wait, MAGNHILD IS A BOY!"

Nora was deeply embarrassment remembering all the things she had done and said before her weapons.

The rest of the girls are not faring better.

"I hope our weapons are not of the opposite sex" Blake said stiffed.

"Why, they are just weapons, it is not like they can feel anything" Neptune said

"It is the principle"

 **The Ursa hit the ground and from it's back, a orange haired girl was deposited to the ground.**

 **"Yee-haw!" She exclaimed as she pulled herself up from the ground and turned to look at the quite dead Ursa. A look of sadness appeared on her face. "Aww, it's broken."**

 **"Is this girl crazy?" Jaune asked himself.**

 **"Probably. I remember this one time when your grandfather met this girl at a bar and-" Crocea was stopped from finishing his sentence as Jaune smacked the sheath of his sword. "What?" Crocea asked. Jaune pointed at the orange haired girl who was now running at the ruins where upon she picked up a chess piece.**

Jaune grimaced "I so do not need to hear that"

 **"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She exclaimed while jumping around with the chess piece.**

 **"YES LITTLE GIRL, WE ARE NOW QUEEN'S OF CASTLES!" Magnhild shouted in joy.**

 **"Nora!" A voice exclaimed and the girl turned to look at a black haired boy who was walking towards her.**

 **"Coming Ren!" Nora exclaimed as she skipped off to her partner. Jaune by now felt tired from all of this insanity. On the branch below him, Ruby jumped off and rolled on the ground before standing up and running to Yang.**

 **"Yang!" She shouted as she wrapped Yang in a hug which was returned.**

 **"Ruby!" Yang replied.**

 **"Nora!" Nora said as she jumped between them. Jaune just sighed as he looked at the eccentric personalities below him. Ruby let go of Yang and pointed up above them.**

 **"Umm…Yang?" Ruby said.**

 **"How could you leave me?!" Weiss shouted out while hanging onto the talon of the Nevermore.**

"How did you two even get on the back of a Nevermore" Sage asked them.

"It's a long story"

"Which we will not tell you" Weiss added and made it clear that they wouldn't get any further information out of them

 **"I said "jump"!" Ruby replied back. Weiss' gripped finally began slipping until she was forced to let go and began her descent to the hard ground.**

 **"You should probably try to catch her, lad." Jaune nodded before he stood up and jumped forward from the tree and caught her in both of his arms. He felt slightly happy as he caught Weiss, the girl who he had a crush on.**

 **"Just…dropping in." Jaune said in as suave a voice as he could muster. Weiss was absolutely speechless but she also had a look of shock as she looked beneath both of them. Jaune didn't understand this at first until he looked down to see that they were still ten feet in the air. "Oh, God."**

 **"You really should've thought this plan through, laddie." Jaune hit the ground on his stomach first which knocked the air out of him. He then felt Weiss land on his back which crushed him into the ground.**

"You should listen more to your weapons Jaune" Weiss said offhandly "It seems to know better than you"

"So I just have let you fall to the ground then?"

"Uhh!" Yang grinned at that "Burn"

"I don't found it too bad" Sun said

"Yes" Neptune added "I give him an A+ for the entrance, a A for the one liner but a F for the landing"

"So all in all Jaune got a C?" Nora asked confused.

"More of a B-"Neptune said, "Not bad for an amateur"

"Thanks, I guess"

 **"My hero." Weiss said mockingly.**

 **"My back." Jaune stated in pain.**

 **"What a rapscallion. You sir are quite a failure at even helping my mistress." The sword that Weiss carried said in an arrogant tone.**

"Myrtenaster!" Weiss exclaimed

"Wow, even her sword is a snop" Yang commented.

"Hey!"

 **"Oh quiet, brat. That's my partner you're talking to." Crocea said defensively.**

 **"An old relic like you shouldn't be out here in the battlefield. You should be at a museum collecting dust." The rapier stated.**

 **"Don't call me old ya damn brat!" Weiss got off of Jaune and walked over to her rapier and dusted it off.**

"And it is as bitchy as she was" Blake added

"I am not bitchy, I am bossy!"

"Your kind of where Weiss" Pyrrha said apologizing, Weiss looked at her in disbelief "A little bit"

"More like much" Nora corrected.

Weiss just huffed and crossed her arms

 **"Oh Myrtenaster, you have a scratch." Weiss said as she inspected her blade.**

 **"Thank you for caring for me my Mistress. Are you well? the useless blonde appeared to have failed in his pitiful rescue attempt." Myrtenaster asked with concern.**

 **"Hey, I tried to help her!" Jaune shouted out. Weiss looked at Jaune with disdain.**

"Yeah" Ruby added in defense of her first friend.

 **"Who are you possibly talking to?" Weiss asked as she sheathed her rapier.**

 **"Your weapon wasn't saying very nice things to me." Jaune responded with his face still planted on the floor. He eventually felt someone grab his arm and lift him off the ground. When he looked at his help he saw that Pyrrha was helping him up while looking at him with concern.**

 **"Are you alright Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she checked him over.**

 **"Yeah, thanks for the help." Jaune replied as he looked at the white clad girl in front of him.**

 **"What could you possibly be talking about? Weapons don't speak. Did you hit your head too hard on the ground or something?" Weiss asked sarcastically.**

"See, bitchy" Yang said pointing at the scene before her.

"I am not bitchy!" Weiss shouted, her face turning red in anger.

The boys are wisely starting to distance them from the girls.

"LETS GET BACK TO THE STORY!" Nora interrupted before a fight could break out.

 **"No, it's just my Semblance to be able to talk to weapons." Jaune replied.**

 **"Are you sure that you're not crazy. Because I think that you are. No one can talk to weapons. They don't think and they don't feel. Weapons are just tools to be used, nothing more." Weiss said condescendingly.**

"How can say that Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, heavily offended about what her partner just said.

"It wasn't me but my other me!" Weiss defend herself before gaining a thoughtful look "That sentence was strange"

 **"Jaune is not crazy. He actually can talk to weapons." Pyrrha said in a serious tone to Weiss. Weiss' eyes widened slightly.**

 **"Pyrrha, you can't be buying what this idiot is saying. He's…Him while you are a champion. He obviously is lying to you."**

 **"This little bitch is starting to get on my nerves. Jaune, if it comes down to it then could you please chop the little missy down to size?" Crocea asked. Jaune looked down at his weapon in shock at what he was saying.**

"What!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Wow" Yang said disbelieving, "This sword just feeled the same way about Weiss as we did at first."

"WHAT!" Weiss was shocked, not believing her own team thought of killing her.

"You were not the easiest person to get along with" Blake apologized.

Looking pleadingly at her partner who just smiled sheepishly "I though just one or two times to introduce you to Crescent Rose"

Feeling betrayed she looked at the remaining persons in the room.

"Hey leave us out of this, we just came her in the second semester" Scarlet said.

"I just wanted to smash you across Beacon" Nora said chirpy.

 **"I'm not going to kill Weiss." Jaune whispered.**

"Thank you" Weiss said with relieve.

"Your welcome" Jaune said with a reassuring smile.

 **"Don't talk about my Mistress like that you relic!" Myrtenaster shouted out. Jaune looked at Myrtenaster as he said this.**

 **"Then help the lad convince the little missy to believe him."**

 **"Fine." Myrtenaster replied before focusing his attention on Jaune. "Blonde boy, my Mistress got her scar on her face from a spar with a training robot." Jaune looked up to Weiss' scar.**

"How did you got a scar from a training robot?" Sage asked. The bots of the faculty weren't that impressive.

"It was 5-meter-tall" Weiss replied smugly, still a little proud to defeat the giant mech.

 **'So that's how she got it.' Jaune thought to himself. "Weiss, you got your scar from a training robot." Jaune said calmly. Weiss looked at Jaune in shock.**

 **"How did you know that?" She asked.**

 **"The rapier told me. I told you earlier that I could talk to weapons, so please believe me." Jaune said as he and Pyrrha walked over to the ruins and took one of the chess pieces. Jaune grabbed a second piece and tossed it to her which Pyrrha caught. Ruby ran up to Jaune as he turned around with a look in her eye.**

"Here it comes" Yang whispered to Blake.

 **"Can you actually talk to weapons?" Ruby asked. Jaune nervously nodded. Ruby squeaked in happiness before talking her scythe out and holding it before her. "Can you tell me what Crescent Rose is saying?" She asked giddily.**

 **"Ahh…I didn't think that I would be put on the spot. It really makes me nervous…" Crescent Rose stuttered out.**

 **"Oh go on and tell your partner how ya feel. Do ya know how rare it is to be able to have an opportunity to talk to your partner?" Crocea asked.**

 **"W-well when you put it that way…Tell Ruby that I am quite happy to have her as my partner." Jaune smiled at this.**

"Oh and I am happy to have you Crescent Rose" Ruby said as she took her weapon out and craddelt her in her arms.

The other looked at her strangely.

"I am the only one who find this weird?" Sun asked, and everyone shacked they head "Good."

 **"She said that she is happy to have you as a partner." Jaune received a hug in response as Ruby jumped up and down.**

 **"This is the coolest day ever! I wished I had that Semblance." Ruby said with some jealousy. Jaune shrugged. All of them turned to look at the sky when they heard the Nevermore cry out once again.**

"Still wish I had" Ruby said grumpy, still jealous of this worlds Jaune.

 **Jaune unsheathed Crocea and held his shield while Pyrrha did the same. The other teens gathered up near the three and all of them looked at the circling Grimm above themselves.**

 **"Guys, I have an idea." Jaune stated. Everyone looked at Jaune.**

"Yeah as if we would listen to you and you dump ideas" Weiss scoffed only to be meet by glares from her team and JNPR.

"What?"

"This is the kind of attitude why we wanted to kill you at first" Yang growled.

"I let you know that Jaune has remarkable strategic capability and his plans helped us in our mission more often than not" Pyrrha said with narrowed eyes, glaring at the heiress.

"I agree, Jaunes strength lies in his mind" Ren added "Even when we cannot follow some of his steps"

"Are you still going on of the names I came with our team attacks?" Jaune said exasperate "We already covered it three times!"

"Attack names?" Sun asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't want to know" The ninja said.

"Lets just see how well Jaune does before we can pick on his brain" Neptune said, trying to get them back to the story.

 **"Ruby, Nora, and Pyrrha." Jaune said while pointing to all three. "I want you guys to act as long range support and take shots at the Nevermore." The three teens nodded and transformed their weapons into their gun forms.**

 **"LET'S KILL BIG BURD!"**

"Let's break his legs!" Nora cheered.

"It has no legs Nora" Ren said to his childhood friend.

"Let's break his wings!"

 **"This better not get us killed, waste-of-skin."**

 **"This is exciting!" The three teens took position around the ruins and took shots off at the bird. Jaune turned to look at Weiss.**

 **"Weiss, I want you to act as support for the shooters. Your job is to use your glyphs to speed the others up to the Grimm when we bring it down." Weiss nodded and ran to take cover next to Ruby. Jaune turned to look at Ren, Yang, and the black haired girl.**

 **"Ren, Yang, and whoever you are-"**

"Really" Blake deadpanned

"In my defense, we didn't know your name till Ruby introduced her whole team to us."

 **It's Blake…" The black haired girl stated.**

 **"Blake," Jaune confirmed, "I need you three to be the initial close ranged fighters for when the Grimm lands." Jaune finished.**

 **"What about you?" Yang asked as she punched her fist into her hand. Jaune smiled at Yang.**

 **"I'm going to be the first to attack the Grimm when it lands. I don't have any ranged abilities so I'm only really useful by being up close and personal." Jaune replied with as much courage as he could muster. Internally he was freaking out.**

"That sounds like a solid plan" Ruby said impressed.

 **"Calm down, laddie. I'm gonna be with you the entire way. Now let's go kick some ass and eat that damn big bird!" Crocea said which bolstered Jaune's confidence. The three in front of him nodded and took cover while Jaune ran out of the ruins where upon the he heard the Nevermore cry out in pain as one of the shots managed to hit it in the wing.**

 **The Nevermore crashed into the ground in front of him and began to pull itself off the ground in obvious pain. Jaune slashed his blade at the Grimm's side which made it devote it's attention to Jaune.**

 **The Grimm flapped it's wing at Jaune which launched him into the air. As he flipped in the air, he saw that Yang, Blake, and Ren were already running at the Nevermore in order to take it down. Jaune flipped once more in the air before he was caught by Pyrrha who had jumped into the air.**

 **Both landed on the ground together with Pyrrha sitting on the ground and Jaune with his head in her lap, much to Pyrrha's embarrassment and slight excitement. Nora and Ruby rushed past both of them while beneath themselves Weiss' glyphs appeared which gave them speed. Weiss ran past both on her glyphs.**

 **"Well that was certainly convenient. Are you sure that luck isn't your Semblance because I think it might be." Crocea said in happiness.**

"I don't believe it" Weiss said "The dunces plan is actually working."

"Yeah. I didn't think that Vomit-boy got it in him"

"You shouldn't underestimate our fearless leader!" Nora shouted exited.

 **Jaune looked at Pyrrha in the eyes and grinned. "I think that the plan is going well." Jaune stated. Pyrrha nodded in response and looked at everyone as they worked together to slice the Nevermore apart. Pyrrha propped Jaune's head up so that he could easily see the others taking down the Grimm.**

 **The only annoying part of all of this was the fact that the bullets and hits on the Grimm only did so much as the Nevermore continued to fight back. Jaune pulled himself up and he and Pyrrha ran towards the others in order to press on with the attack.**

"That was also a problem the first time we fought against the Nevermore" Blake said.

"Wait, you actually fought those thing?" Sun asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, but in our initiation we also had to fight the Deathstalker Jaune and Pyrrha nearly waked"

 **Jaune noticed Ruby pull Weiss, Yang, and Blake to the trees while he, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren kept fighting.**

 **"Guys! Get out of the way!" Ruby screamed. The four teens heeded Ruby's advice and ran from the Nevermore just as Ruby slammed into it with glyphs trailing under her feet and rose petals flying behind her back. Ruby jumped and caught the Nevermore in the neck with the crook of her scythe before landing on the ground and dragging it behind her.**

 **"I am EXCITED!" Crescent Rose exclaimed as both she and Ruby continued dragging the Nevermore behind themselves.**

"I AM EXCITED TOO" Ruby cheered.

 **Ruby gave one final tug on Crescent Rose which decapitated the massive Grimm. Ruby stood breathing heavily as the Grimm behind her dispersed into black dust.**

 **"Wow, I didn't think that my plan was going to do that well." Jaune stated much to the humor of Pyrrha.**

"Wow" Scarlet said "Did it looked that impressive the first time you killed that Nevermore?"

"Yep, yep it did" Ruby said proudly.

"I still can't belief the dunce plan worked" Weiss said to herself.

"Better believe it Weissy" Nora chirped "And I think you should apologize to our fearless leader"

"Nora I don't think" Jaune began

"Tut tut, you don't have a say in this" Nora said, cutting him off. The rest of JNPR and RWBY along with SSSN were looking at her expectantly.

Seeing no other way out Weiss sighted and moved her body so that she looked directly at Jaune.

"Arc, I want to formally excuse my earlier behavior and what I have said about your skills as a leader"

"Hehe, no problem Weiss" Jaune said embarrassed.

 **"Well laddie, ya did pretty well for your first rodeo. We just gotta train you up a little bit and we'll make you hero material in no time." Jaune just smiled at his partner.**

 **"Yup." Above the teens, they saw a Bullhead that was landing in the area. Jaune shrunk his shield back into its sheath form and put Crocea into it before he buckled it to his belt. "Well Pyrrha, time to go back to the academy."**

 **"Alright Jaune." Pyrrha replied before playfully hitting him in the shoulder.**

 **"Ow." Jaune mumbled as he rubbed his shoulder. It still hurt from being hit by the Nevermore.**

 **"You alright, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked in worry.**

 **"Yeah, I just am a little sore from being hit by that Grimm." Jaune replied as they continued walking towards the Bullhead.**

 **[Cut]**

 **Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora stood with each other as the gray haired headmaster Ozpin called them up to the stage. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." All of them looked at each other as the audience clapped. Nora grabbed Ren in a hug during this.**

 **"YES! WE ARE TEAM OF BURD KILLERS!" Magnhild shouted which was starting to cause an impending headache for Jaune.**

 **"Led by…Jaune Arc!" Ozpin exclaimed to the surprise of Jaune.**

 **"Way to go, laddie! Your parents are gonna be so proud!" Crocea said in pride.**

'As I am' Pyrrha thought.

 **"How the hell did the waste-of-skin become our team leader?!" Miló shouted much to Jaune's annoyance. Pyrrha decided to give Jaune a friendly bump to his shoulder but it instead caused Jaune to topple onto his butt while all of the audience began laughing at him much to his embarrassment.**

Pyrrha winced at the words of her weapon and wondered why it didn't like Jaune so much.

 **"Cheer up laddie, you'll show 'em one day!" Jaune smiled at his partner's encouragement as he stood up and walked with his team off the stage.**

 **This was going to be the beginning of a very strange life for Jaune but at least he had some new friends from all of this. One day, he would definitely become a hero like the stories he was always told.**

"That was the first chapter" Ruby said "Who want to read next?"

Before anyone could answer something strange appeared on the screen.

A sword falls from the top of the screen, afterwards blades and shards grow from the sword before it began to crudely from words.

After it was down growing the blades smothered down and now the hunters in training could read the following word.

 **Jaune Arc: Weapon Whisperer**

They just stared in amazement at the screen before them, before they noticed that the book also began to glow and the same words appear on the cover and the spine.

"What just happened?" Sage asked.

"A little gimmick for our own entertainment" Answered the librarian. "After the first chapter is finished a special, let's say 'opening sequence', will be shown and the tittle of the book will be released, together with it on the cover."

"That's so awesome!" Nora cheered "I want to read next"

Ruby gave her the book and the Valkirian took it.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Heh, I want to make for every new story that appears here something like that. A opening sequence, so to speak.**

 **Well as said, this is the first chapter of '** ** **Jaune Arc: Weapon Whisperer' from the author 'Ten-Tailed-God'.  
****

 **I plan to upload another two chapters Jaune Arc: Weapon Whisperer, before I inroduce another story to you.**

 **Greetings**

 **The Niemand**


	3. Story I chapter 2

**TheNiemand back, with another chapter of the choosy little backroom.**

 **It is Saturday (by me) and I decided that this will be the day I will always update this fic. One to give you guys something to start the weekend nice of, and second, it gives me enough time to give it a re-read.**

 **Now without further ado, the next chapter.**

* * *

Nora turned to the next page as another words appeared on the screen.

 **Chapter Two: Hell By Night, Class By Day**

"Hey look, now we got to see chapter tittle with each chapter" Nora said cheerfully.

"Seems like another add on, like the intro sequence from the first chapter, for our entertainment" Neptune concluded.

 **Jaune found himself in a massive auditorium where people were clapping for him. He could see his parents who looked so happy for him. Ozpin walked over to Jaune and stood in front of Jaune.**

 **"You receive this medal today due to your valor in the field and saving Beacon as well as all of Vale from being attacked by the Grimm. For this you receive the Medal of Courage which has only been given out once before," Ozpin then pinned the medal onto his chest, "please do us all proud with your actions." Ozpin then bowed before Jaune and walked off the stage leaving Jaune standing before the crowd.**

"What!" Jaune exclaimed surprised.

"Our fearless leader saved the day!" Nora cheered.

"How can he saved Vale and Beacon from a Grimm attack when he had just initiation in the last chapter?" Sage asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe he is dreaming." Neptune suggested.

"Or this is a glimpse to the future." Nora said.

 **Out of the corner of his eye, Jaune noticed three figures walk up onto the stage. This first was Pyrrha who was followed by Ruby who was also followed by Weiss. "Jaune, you have done so much for Vale. We are so happy for you." Pyrrha began.**

 **Ruby walked up to Jaune and put her arms around his neck. "Because of all you have done we wanted to show you our appreciation." Ruby then dragged Jaune's face to hers and gave him a kiss with what Jaune could feel was a large amount of tongue. This was certainly turning out to be the best day ever. After a minute of Ruby kissing him she let go and Weiss walked up to him.**

Ruby and Jaune blushed bright red as they saw they counterparts kissing.

"Yep that is a dream" Weiss deadpanned.

"Wait if this a dream then" Blake began also blushing as she has a very good idea where this would lead.

Pyrrha blushed too and buried her face in her hands.

 **"Yes Jaune, we really want to show you our appreciation." Weiss removed her jacket and let it slide to the floor. Ruby and Pyrrha followed suit and in a very tantalizingly slow fashion, the three girls removed their clothes which left them in their underwear.**

"AHHHH! DON'T LOOK!" Ruby screamed as she zipped before the holo-screen and blocked it with her cape.

"Ren don't look!" Nora said as she dropped the book and hold her hands before his eyes.

"Avert your eyes, you perverts!" Weiss treaded team SSSN with her rapier and Glyphs at ready. The Haven boys quickly looked at everything, just no the holo-screen.

"Jaune!" Yang growled with red eyes, taking treading steps to the blond knight, grabbing him by his collar "Why are you dreaming of my baby sister in her underwear!"

"Yang stop! It was just a dream!" Ruby said as it was save now to move from the screen has vanished, as the book was closed, holding on her arm.

"Don't worry sis, big sis is here taking care of the bad boys." Yang said ignoring her pleas.

"Yang stop treating me like a child!"

"Ruby, you are too young to understand this."

"YANG I AM FIFTEEN! NOT FIFE!" Ruby exploded, taking everyone by surprise "STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD! I KNOW WHAT SEX IS AND WHERE ARE THE BABYS COME FROM! I KNOW ABOUT KISSING AND BJ'S! I HAD TO ATTEND SEX ED AT SIGNAL LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! DAD EVEN GAVE ME THE TALK!" She shouted as she waved her arms. After she finished her outburst she took some deep breaths and continued in a calmer manner "Just because I am two years younger than you all doesn't mean I don't know about all the adult stuff you want to keep me out of it. I just wish you would not act like dad and more like a sister would."

Yang stared at her sister in silence, shocked by her outburst, and a little ashamed from how she acted to her little sister.

Letting Jaune free she turned to her sister and hold her in a comforting hug.

"You had it bottled up inside you, right?" She asked the red hood as she stroke her back.

"For years Yang" Ruby wailed "Dad and Qrow are already babying me enough, and when I will eventual get a boyfriend I don't need you too scarring him away."

A sly smile formed on Yang's lips "Oh, has my little sister set her eyes on a special boy already? Some blond tall and scrawny?" she teased.

Ruby glared at her sister with a blush "Yang! I am not interested in boys now; I mean when I will find one. And I don't like Jaune in that way"

"I didn't say it was Jaune"

"YANG!" Ruby screamed, knowing full well that she means the blond knight, having used Weiss words to describe him.

"I don't want to interrupt this important moment between two sisters" Ren said, his eyes still closed from Nora's hands "But I would love to continue with the book, so that I we all could see again."

"We second that" Team SSSN said in union, still treated by Weiss and her Glyphs.

"I agree with the guys here, but I think we should put some ground rules up." Blake said, taking pity to the boys.

"I agree with Blake, and the first one should be that we cannot hold account for something our counterparts did" Pyrrha added.

"That's right, and that means Jaune will NOT get in trouble for dreaming of us in our underwear, Weiss!" Ruby said, punctuating that she especially means her partner that she could not punish Jaune for his counterpart's actions.

"Yes Weiss-cream, relax. That just mean that he thinks that you are attractive, like my sis and Pyrrha" Yang said, and then got a teasing grin "Speaking of which. Should I be worried about something Lady Killer?"

Jaune blushed and just hide his face in his hand "Please, just go on with the story."

"And what do we make of the fact that I, my partner and Pyrrha are currently naked" Weiss seethed.

"How about we finish this chapter and then come up with some rules? And we just look away till this is over." Sage suggested.

The white themed girls pondered about this and agreed to this terms.

"Alright" she said, as she sheaded her rapier, "Just get with this over quick.

Team SSSN let out a collected sight of relief.

 **"Oh my God, what did I do to earn this?" Jaune asked as he let the three girls pleasure him in ways he could only dream of. Ruby stood up from the floor clad in only her black bra and panties and looked Jaune in the eye.**

Yang smiled ruefully, seeing how much her baby sister has grown.

 **"Jaune, you need to get up." She said serenely. This confused Jaune, what did she mean that he needed to get up? He was standing in an auditorium. Ruby leaned in closer to Jaune which allowed him to feel her breath on his face.**

 **"Laddie, you need to get up." Ruby said once again.**

"Huh? Why do I sound like Jaunes sword?" Ruby asked.

"Oh I think where this goes on" Blake said with a smirk.

 **"Ruby-" Jaune was interrupted as Ruby slapped in the face.**

 **"Laddie! Wake the fuck up!" Ruby said with Crocea Mors's voice. Wait! This is a dream, No!**

The girls laugh at Jaune's misfortune, and the boys just groined, having missed one of the classics of comedy's.

"Alright guys, it is now safe to look again" Nora said after she calmed down.

"About time" Sun muttered under his breath.

 **Jaune rolled out of his bed and onto the floor. His left arm was full of pain as it hit the floor. Jaune rubbed his eyes with his right hand and looked at the window to see that it was still dark. Why was he being awakened at this God forsaken hour? Jaune lifted himself off the ground and sat on his bed.**

 **"Wakey wakey, laddie. It's time to begin the 'Crocea Mors Training Seminar'!" Crocea said with excitement in his voice. Jaune groaned before leaning back on his bed.**

 **"Why?" Jaune asked. Crocea began to laugh. Jaune was now wondering why he didn't just put Crocea with the other weapons into the rocket locker.**

 **"You need it, lad. I mean, you barely managed to survive the encounter with Tweety and well, you are gonna need a lot of work if you want to do well in this place." Crocea explained before taking a deep breath. "Now get your ass of that onesie and put some clothes on. Oh and forego the armor. You won't need it." Jaune pushed himself out of his bed and looked at his other teammates who were still sleeping peacefully in bed.**

"Oh my god!" Sun cried and then doubled over in laugh "Do you really wear a onesie?"

"Yes, why? They are comfy" Jaune defended his favorite sleep wear.

"They are so childish!"

"Aww, but they are soo cuuuuuutee" Nora gushed.

 **He looked at Pyrrha and blushed as he remembered the dream. Jaune decided to look away from his sleeping partner to ignore the thoughts roaming about through his head.**

 **He then walked to his unpacked suitcase and pulled out a shirt and pants which he put on after he took off his onesie. He put his shoes on and walked over to where Crocea was being leaned against the corner of the room. He strapped his partner to his hip and finally walked out the door while being sure to close the door quietly behind him.**

 **Jaune stood in the dark hallway and yawned. This truly was going to be a terrible morning for him. "Alright laddie, start running out to the courtyard." Crocea ordered. Jaune shrugged and began walking out of the dorms. "I said run, not walk." Jaune groaned in annoyance and began to jog. "I don't need to repeat myself do I, laddie?" Jaune complied and began a full on sprint.**

"Your sword is rather commanding" Scarlet observed "Like a drill serge"

Jaune just groaned.

Pyrrha put a comforting hand on his shoulder "It will be fine Jaune, Crocea just want the best for you, and with his battle experience, he probably knows the best way to improve your skills."

 **Jaune felt the wind tug at his hair as he ran. He could feel his lungs begin to burn as they tried to intake more air while his heart beat faster. His leg muscles were starting to hurt but he ignored it and kept running. He wondered what Crocea's purpose of this was for but he kept that thought buried.**

 **He made it out of the dorms eventually and made it to the courtyard of Beacon where he saw a statue of a man with his sword held aloft while a young girl stood behind him. Both stood atop a small cliff of rock while a Beowolf stood hunched beneath it.**

 **"We're here lad. Now pull me out." Crocea ordered. Jaune complied and pulled Crocea from his sheath and held him up. "See that statue over there?" Jaune nodded while wondering how the statue related. "Look at the sword the man his holding." Jaune followed what Crocea asked and now that he realized it, the sword on the statue looked exactly like Cocea.**

 **"Why does that sword look like you?" Jaune asked.**

"Now that its mentioned, it looks like your sword Jaune" Scarlet observed

"That's a statue of my great great great grandfather, my sword first belonged to him"

 **"Heh, it was a long time ago when your grandfather first fought during the war. I was with your grandfather when he decided to stand before a hoard of Grimm intent on killing both armies that were fighting here. Your grandfather was the first to notice this during all the fighting and he decided to charge against the Grimm as the armies fought on. Your grandfather took many injuries while defending everyone but he managed to push them back. By the time he collapsed, both armies realized what he did and he was treated as a hero for what he…sacrificed." Crocea finished sadly.**

 **"What did he sacrifice?" Jaune asked.**

 **"See the young lass standing next to him?" Jaune nodded, "That was his student who he took a shine to during the war. She died during the Grimm attack. I liked her...she was always happy even during the bleakest of days."**

"Oh No!" Ruby gasped, the rest wear also shocked, and sad. Loosing someone close to you is a daily hazard for the hunter's life, it is just a fact that is easily, and readily, bushed in the back of one's mind.

And gladly forgotten.

 **"What was her name?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Joan." Crocea paused for a bit as he thought about the young woman with so many dreams cut short. Jaune just thought about all the hardships his grandfather must have went through during this. "Anyway laddie, it's something of the past that while never being forgotten, is not something to dwell on." This knocked Jaune out of his depressing thoughts. "Now let's keep running laddie! I want to see us make it all the way around Beacon before the sun comes up!" Jaune grinned.**

 **"That'll be easy." Jaune said cockily.**

"Don't say that Jaune" Neptune chided "You never give your trainer lips."

 **"You're gonna do three laps." Crocea said with barely hidden mirth. Jaune's smirk dropped when he heard this.**

 **"I hate you right now."**

"Told you so."

The rest of the troop snickered or laugh at Jaune's misfortune.

 **"Ya know ya love me, laddie. Now get your ass running'!" Jaune sighed before running out of the courtyard and going in a clockwise direction. Unbeknownst to Jaune, Ozpin watched with a smirk from his tower as Acier's grandkid trained. Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he scratched his messy gray hair. Ozpin walked over to his desk and set his mug down onto his desk.**

 **"Acier my friend, I wonder what your descendent will do to surprise me?" Ozpin remarked in thought. Ozpin scratched his bare chest and realized something, where the hell did his shirt go?**

The Girls blushed, seeing they headmaster without a shirt. Despite his age, he still is in top shape.

"Hey come one! I run around shirtless all day and you girls don't blush when I walk by." Sun complained in a light fit of jealousy.

"Because you have done it so much that it has lost any effect on us, or the general puplic." Blake deadpanned.

 **[Cut]**

 **Jaune managed to drag himself through the last lap just as the sun started to peak over the horizon much to the horror of Jaune. Now he would never be able to get some well deserved rest. He stopped at the statue and tried to suck air in his lungs while sweat rolled down his face. If only he didn't have to deal with, "Alright laddie, that was quite a good run! Now you need to get back to your dorm quickly because you have classes today!" Jaune groaned as he realized this. He had to go to class after all of this? Today was going to suck.**

"That's a mayor understatement." Jaune wined at the suffering of his counterpart.

"Aww, don't be so gloom, Vomit-boy. At least you have Port at the first season, plenty of time to catch up on sleep."

"How can someone make such an interesting topic of Grimm so boring." Sage asked astonished, having experienced firsthand the legendary story telling ability of the portly professor.

 **Jaune half ran, half dragged himself through the threshold of his dorm room, took off Crocea from his waist, and collapsed on his bed. "Come on boy! You need to get in a shower and clean yourself off."**

 **"Give me…couple…minutes." Jaune said slowly as his eyes closed themselves to the sweet embrace of sleep. A minute later and the alarm in his team's room began ringing. Jaune popped open his bloodshot eyes and pitifully moaned as his teammates got out of their beds.**

"Oh come one!" Jaune complained "Just one minute of sleep!"

 **"Why?" Jaune asked in a futile manner.**

 **"Jaune, it's time to get up." Pyrrha told him.**

 **"No, let me sleep…"**

"Yes, please!"

"Sorry Jaune, I can't do that." Pyrrha said apologizing.

 **"You have to get up, we have classes." Pyrrha replied before shaking him. Jaune finally complied and got out of his bed. He then went to the team bathroom while ignoring Ren who was being bothered by Nora.**

 **Jaune shut the door behind him and took off all his clothes. Jaune then turned the shower on and jumped in.**

 **Outside the bathroom, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha were waiting for Jaune to hurry up in the bathroom so that they could go in. "So did any of you notice how off Jaune is today?" Pyrrha asked as she sat on her bed.**

"That putting it lightly" Blake commented in her usually stoic manner.

 **"Yeah, he seemed tired." Ren replied. Next to him, Nora just babbled about what they would do today. Ren had learned to deal with Nora's incessant chatter over the years and by now; it was what kept him awake in the mornings. His own personal alarm clock.**

 **All three teammates jumped when they heard Jaune scream girlishly inside the bathroom. "Guess Jaune forgot about the hot water. Sucks to be him." Nora said with some humor in her voice.**

Team SSSN broke out in hysterical laugh at Jaune's girly scream.

"Dude, you sound like Neptune when he is near water" Sun said between laughs.

"Hey! I am not afraid of water!"

"You freak out when you just see a puddle."

"I AM WORKING ON IT!"

 **"Wow the lad is a real airhead in the morning. Guess he just needs to get used to the training. Oh well, could be worse." Crocea said to himself. A few minutes later and a soaking Jaune in only a towel to cover his modesty emerges.**

 **"That…was…horrible." Jaune said while walking over to his suitcase where his school uniform lay. The others shrugged and Pyrrha walked into the bathroom next. Jaune on the other hand turned away from the others and let his towel drop. He then quickly put his clothes on.**

 **"Nice ass!" Nora said with mirth much to Jaune's embarrassment. Crocea laughed which added to the further blush on Jaune's face.**

Jaune blushed embarrassed.

"Not bad" Blake commented with a smile while her partner leered at the bare backside of the blond knight.

"Mama Yang like it, she like it a lot. And someone else do to, right sis?"

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about, Yang. I-In fact I am not even looking at Jaunes butt." Ruby said with her hand before her eyes.

And a clear wide gap between her fingers.

"We would believe you, if you would close your fingers" Weiss deadpanned, also with a blush. Jaune has a great butt.

Not that she ever would admit that out loud.

Nora just giggled without a care and Pyrrha is discreetly taking a picture of it.

"Wait, we can't see you in your underwear, but you can gloat over our naked forms." Sun complained.

"What! It is a nice butt. Not bad Vomit boy" Yang said unashamed.

"It isn't that great" Neptune grumbled to himself.

"We will have talked about this when we make these rules" Scarlet said with a frown.

 **"Well at least the lasses are checking ya out. Ya should get naked more often if that is the reaction you get from one lass." Jaune finished putting his clothes on while ignoring Crocea's statement. "Hey, I'm just trying to help."**

"Please don't. Goodwitch will have me in detention for the rest of my stay in Beacon if I ever would do that."

 **"Maybe I should put you in the rocket launcher after school today." Jaune threatened.**

 **"You wouldn't…" Crocea replied in horror. Jaune began grinning.**

 **"Oh wouldn't I? You should really be afraid of a sleep deprived guy like me," Jaune's grin turned into a full blown smile at this point, "because you never know when someone like me will put you away into a locker…" Jaune trailed off.**

"Wow. Jaune can be really mean if he wants to be" Ruby said wide eyed, at a little scared.

 **"Fine." Crocea said somberly, "I will stop making fun of your love escapades." Jaune nodded at his partner before he strapped him to his waist. Jaune turned to see his Ren and Nora staring at him with wide eyes.**

 **"Something wrong?" Jaune asked. Ren and Nora shook their heads. Pyrrha popped out of the bathroom while wearing her school uniform.**

 **"Okay, you two are up!" Pyrrha cheerfully announced. Ren and Nora looked at each other before getting up and entering the bathroom together without even minding that they were sharing a bathroom together. Jaune was wondered if those two were a couple as they shut the door behind them.**

Slowly, oh so slowly, everyone who is not in team JNPR turned they head to the resident couple, eyes widen and jaws hanging low.

"What?" They asked in synch.

"What? What!? Are you guys seriously asking that now!" Sun exploded.

"You guys just got into the shower together. At the same time" Ruby said.

"Oh Ren and I do it all the time" Nora said with a smile, the green glad ninja nodding in agreement.

"Wait, even here?" Neptune said surprised.

"Yep"

"WHAT!" Weiss screeched.

"Why are you guys acting so surprised. Renny and I do everything together." Nora clarified, as it this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you two use the shower together?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Of course"

"And you two do the do in there" she asked, her eye brows wiggling.

"Of course we do, what else should we do there" Nora answered innocently, missing completely the hidden meaning.

Ren face palmed there, along with the rest of the gang.

"She means sex, Nora" Blake clarified.

"WHAT!" The hammer wielder shouted "Renny and I aren't like that! We are together but not together-together. That would be weird. Not that he is not handsome, he is handsome. That would be weird. Is it hot here?" She asked at the hand, fanning air with her hand.

"Yeah, not together-together." Neptune deadpanned, clearly not believing her.

"Can we please go back to the story before I got an apoplexy!" Weiss said, massaging her temple.

 **"So Pyrrha, do you think those two are together?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha smiled.**

 **"Maybe." She replied. She also thought about what being with Jaune would be like. She just hoped that he would ask her out.**

"Why would this Pyrrha want to ask me out? I mean we just know each other for a day." Jaune asked, his density and obliviousness shining brightly.

That earned a groan from Team RWBY plus Nora and some stares from Team SSSN, who are not quite familiar with Jaune as RWBY is.

"That didn't stop you from asking me out nonstop!" Weiss snapped at the resident knight, emitting a nervous and apologizing laugh.

 **As Pyrrha was in her fantasies, Jaune walked over to Pyrrha and waved his hand in front of her face. "Pyrrha," No response, "Pyrrha," He snapped his fingers repeatedly. Pyrrha started blinking and looked at Jaune in the eyes.**

 **"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." She stated.**

 **"Yeah, probably about some blonde. Who knows?" Crocea stated.**

 **"Yeah, whatever Crocea. I just hope you aren't going to continue with your romantic theories. That would be really annoying." Jaune said as he walked over to his bed and laid down on it. When Pyrrha heard this she began blushing.**

 **"It's not romantic theories laddie. It's shipping. There is a difference y'know." Crocea responded with an offended tone.**

 **"How does transporting things on ships have to do with romantic theories?" Jaune asked. Crocea sighed.**

"I have always wondered that myself." Jaune admitted "Who came up with that whole shipping thing, and to call it shipping in the first place?"

"Don't know man, it was just there from one moment to the other." Sun answered.

"I think the proverb 'little by little and then suddenly' is appreciate for this." Blake added.

 **"Ya have quite a lot of things to learn but that's why I'm here. Soon you will know the glories of the ship, and then my young apprentice, you will rise!" Crocea began to cackle with glee.**

 **"Whatever." Jaune turned to look at Pyrrha. "So how long do you think that those two will take in there?" Jaune asked as he pointed at the bathroom door.**

 **"I don't know. I'm still wondering why those two went into the bathroom together." Pyrrha responded. As she said this both Ren and Nora emerged from the bathroom with steam puddling out behind them.**

 **"I want pancakes!" Nora looked at Ren, "Can you make pancakes for me after class?" Nora asked. Ren nodded.**

 **Suddenly Team JNPR heard some people running outside their room and noticed that Team RWBY was running past. "Wait, what time is it?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Time for you to get a watch." Crocea and Nora replied. Jaune smacked his face.**

"Really" Jaune deadpanned at the lame joke.

 **"We need to get to class!" Pyrrha shouted. All of the team then ran out of their dorm and down the hallway. They made it to the courtyard and past Ozpin his busty blonde co-worker Glynda Goodwitch.**

 **"What in the Sam hell are you maggots doing running!?" A strict voice shouted from behind Jaune. Jaune just ignored it and kept running with his teammates to his classroom. When they made it to their class, they were greeted to the form of a portly man with gray combed hair and a massive mustache. Seriously, Jaune thought, that thing took up almost a third of his face. Where was his mouth under that thing?**

"Forget the mouth. I still wonder if professor Port has any eyes." Ruby stated.

 **The classroom on the other hand looked perfectly normal except for the fact that there was a cage in the middle of the room. The cage moved slightly from the whatever was inside banging itself against the bars.**

 **"That truly is a man's man!" Crocea stated with pride as he looked upon the portly man. Above the man, a weapon that had the body of a blunderbass and the blades of an axe at the butt of it began laughing.**

 **"Yes, yes that mustache is good chap. Who would you be mister sword?" The blunderbass asked.**

"Oh! Professor Ports weapons is now talking!" Ruby shouted in glee.

"Must you scream like that!" Weiss snapped at her partner.

 **"I'm Crocea Mors, the oldest weapon in this school!" Crocea stated with pride.**

 **"Well then good chap, I am Blundast. It is quite the pleasure to meet a pleasurable fellow such as yourself. You wouldn't believe the ruckus that those young brats and their partners cause." Blundast said with relief.**

"With all the crazy things you four have already gone through I wouldn't be surprised" Sun commented offhandedly.

 **"Well that is quite the story lad. The laddie holding me is my partner Jaune. He can hear you just so you know." Crocea said. Jaune smiled in response at this.**

 **"Oh, that is quite interesting. Well if you wish to know young man, the man beneath me is my partner Peter Port. Quite an interesting character if I do say so myself. Just between us three, my partner will ramble on about old battles. All you need to know is how to take down Grimm in this class. If you wish, I can tell you all that you need during our classes together." Blundast said with a jovial tone. Jaune nodded to the weapon discreetly as he took his seat.**

"Oh no fair!" Yang complained, "Jaune got the filtered version of Ports class and we still have to endure his long winded self praises, were at least the half of it is made up."

"I envy you right now." Blake added.

 **As Jaune did this, Professor Port began to ramble on about his old hunting experiences just like Blundast had said he would. "Well young man, I could tell you about what's in the cage of my friend here." Jaune nodded slightly.**

 **"It's a Boarbatusk. You don't know how long it took to catch and throw in the cage." Blundast said with some hint of annoyance in his voice.**

 **"Well laddie, I think that this will be quite an easy class for you, what with the teacher here being a bit of a narcissist. Now we just need to help prepare you for the actual combat classes." Crocea said with excitement.**

 **"So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked the class. Immediately Weiss raised her hand.**

 **"I do, sir!"**

 **"What a teacher's pet…" Crocea mused.**

"So true." Yang scoffed.

"It's not!"

"Whatever lets you sleep at night, Weiss-cream."

 **"Well then, let's find out!" Professor Port said excitedly. The cage that Port stood next to began shaking furiously.**

 **"Oh, this will be quite fun! I wonder if the young lady will get mauled like the last student who tried this. Either way, good show!" Blundast said which made Jaune's mouth drop open in shock. As he said this, Weiss exited the classroom. She came back a few minutes later with Myrtenaster and her white combat clothes.**

"Wait! Students actually got hurt in Ports class?" Blake exclaimed shocked.

"And they still allow him to bring real life Grimms into class?" Scarlet asked in disbelief.

 **"Oh Mistress, what an exciting day this will be. En guard vile beast!" Myrtenaster shouted out.**

 **"Go, Weiss!" Yang shouted out from the peanut gallery as she raised her fist in the air. Blake on the other hand held a small flag with 'RWBY' on it. Jaune wondered where the hell that she got a flag with her team's name on it already.**

 **"Fight well!" Blake said in a soft tone yet with enough enthusiasm to sound like she was interested. Ruby on the other hand instead, well…**

 **"Yeah! Represent team RWBY!" She shouted. Weiss showed annoyance on her face as she held her rapier aloft. Weiss lowered her weapon slightly and turned to look at her team leader.**

 **"Ruby!" She whined out, "I'm trying to focus!" Weiss said strictly. Ruby looked sheepish when told this and lowered her head slightly.**

 **"Please tell me why you possibly like this girl again, lad?" Crocea asked completely dumbfounded. Professor Port ignored this interaction of team RWBY and instead looked giddy.**

"I kind of want to know that too now." Sun added, ignoring Weiss indignant 'Hey!', not seeing what Jaune saw in her. He understood Neptune. He flirts with everything that had a pretty face. Even that one times where it was a boy with very long hair.

But in his defense, that Haku guy really looked like a girl.

One day, all that flirting will get him into serious trouble, and he is not sure if he should help him or let him take the beating.

Nah, he steps in when it turns out he is nearly dying.

What a great friend he is.

 **"Alright!" Port then walked over to where Blundast was placed and removed him from the wall. He then walked over to the cage and used the axe portion of the weapon to chop the lock off the cage. When he did so the cage burst open to reveal a pitch black boar with white tusks connected to a bony head plate. All over its body were white spikes.**

 **The Boarbatusk then charged at the young woman. She held up Myrtenaster to deflect the attack and then she rolled to the side of the Boarbatusk that continued its charge for a few feet before turning around to glare with its red eyes at Weiss.**

 **"That young lady needs to hit the beast under its belly. Otherwise the young blade over there will do nothing but annoy the beast." Blundast explained to Jaune.**

"See. See! It is like I told you!" Ruby said to her partner, remembering the first lesson all to well.

"Alright Ruby, I should have listen to you back then."

 **"I wonder if the lass is gonna get another scar?" Crocea asked. Jaune sighed in exasperation at his partner. Why did he have to have the ability to talk to weapons again? He thought to himself.**

 **"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port said with confidence.**

 **"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby encouraged. The Boarbatusk began another charge at Weiss.**

 **"Avast foul beast! You shant touch my mistress!" Myrtenaster cried out as Weiss aimed her weapon at the skull of the Boarbatusk. This did nothing to the Grimm and instead Myrtenaster became trapped in the Grimm's tusks. The beast then shook its head to remove the blade from Weiss. "You shant defeat me, creature of darkness!"**

"The rapier is talking pretty big for that it is simply lead by Weiss's hand." Sage said amused and bewildered.

 **"The lass is screwed." Crocea remarked to Jaune.**

 **"Why?" Jaune whispered.**

 **"Basic physics lad. The beast has more leverage on the weapon that the young lass does. All it needs is one good yank and the blade will be out of her hand." Crocea explained much to Jaune's shocked face.**

 **"How do you know about physics?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Well there was this teammate your grandfather was partnered with who used a bow as their main weapon. That damn bow would never shut the hell up about physics and trajectories. I was basically force fed an education." As he said this, Myrtenaster was ripped from Weiss' grip.**

 **"OH SHIT!" Myrtenaster screamed out which caused Jaune to slightly giggle at how the normally proper weapon was shouting obscenities.**

As it the rest the real Jaune and the rest of the group, sans Weiss of course.

 **"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked. Weiss looked up to see the Boarbatusk charge once more. She rolled out of the way and the boar charged past her and into a desk.**

 **"Come for me Mistress! The floor is quite cold! I'm so lonely here!" Myrtenaster cried out in distress. Weiss ran to her sword and slid on the ground before grabbing the weapon. "Thank you Mistress!"**

The hunters in training looked unsettled at the distress of the weapon being separated from his master.

"I never thought that our weapons feeled so afraid when they are separated from us." Ruby said, holding her beloved scythe tightly in her hand.

"Yeah, kind of makes me feel bad leaving them in the lockers then, or putting them aside when we don't need them" Sun added, holding his own weapon firmly in his hand.

"That gives the whole taking care of your weapons a whole new meaning." Yang said, looking at her gold braces.

 **"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby said trying to help but it fell upon deaf ears to her teammate who interrupted her.**

 **"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted out much to Jaune's shock at how his crush could be so cold. Ruby looked sad at her partner's rebuttle.**

"Isn't this kind of they job?" Nora asked confused, scratching her head "To tell you what to do?"

"It would be also nice if someone would listen to their leaders and they plan, instead of rushing headfirst into hordes of Grimm, nullifying my entire plan form the beginning!" Jaune snapped at his hammer wielding teammate, having shouted the last part.

The Valkiry just smiled unabashed at him.

 **"Yeah, don't tell my Mistress anything! She is the perfect being and she does not require help!" Myrtenaster shouted out. Crocea and Jaune groaned in annoyance at the rapier.**

"Myrtenaster is going on my nerves!" Yang growled, her eyes already red.

"Hey! Stop picking on my weapon!"

"I would, if he stopped being such an a-hole!"

"Don't use such foul language to my weapon!"

"I am surprised the librarian hasn't kicked us out already with all the shouting we have done in this chapter" Sage whispered to his partner, who nodded in agreement.

 **"Hey cheerleader, shut up and let us enjoy the fight! I think I can feel my body rusting from your voice!" Crocea shouted.**

 **"You do not understand the power of my Mistress! Cease your ramblings you senile old fool!" Crocea growled in anger. The Boarbatusk leap into the air and began rolling at Weiss like a black ball of death. Weiss in response activated her Semblance and created a glyph in front of the charging Grimm and one above and behind her. The Grimm ball smacked into the glyph face first and rolled onto its back. Weiss then flipped backwards onto her glyph and launched herself at the Grimm, stabbing it in the belly.**

 **"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Weiss stood up from the ground looking exhausted. Jaune looked at Ruby who had a massive frown on her face. Why did Weiss have to treat her teammate like that? "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and …stay VIGILENT! Class dismissed!" Port cried out enthusiastically.**

 **"That lass really needs to learn how to be less of a teacher's pet and more of a team player." Corcea said to Jaune. He noticed how Weiss just walked away from her teammates and completely ignored them.**

 **"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked.**

"It is really surprising how much Weiss changed in comparison how she used to be." Blake said amazed, seeing now the crass comparison of her white gladded teammate makes the changes so much more pronouncing.

 **"Sometimes there are the students that come to this school with something to prove. They are usually broken of that behavior before they leave the school. Usually…" Blundast said with some sadness in his voice. Jaune continued staring at Weiss until she exited the classroom.**

 **"There are other fish out there in the sea, lad. You should start fishing 'cause the lass over there probably ain't gonna be biting." Crocea chuckled.**

"I won't, please go fishing somewhere else" Weiss said.

"Aww, don't be so mean Weiss-cream, there may be a world where you and Lady Killer are actually dating"

"As if" Weiss huffed, immediately dismissing the though.

 **"What's so funny?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Your grandfather was just as terrible with his love life as you when he was your age." Jaune shrugged and stood up from his desk along with his team. All of them headed to leave for the cafeteria. Today was apparently the only day during the school year where they would only go to one class so Team JNPR decided to eat.**

 **"So Jaune, does your sword eat anything as well? If it did, then that would be cool. What would it eat? Metal, heat, blodd?" Nora asked Jaune.**

"Nora, that's disgusting" Ren chided his childhood friend, but he looked interested none the less.

 **"I don't eat. I wish I could since it seems interesting." Crocea responded.**

 **"He doesn't." Jaune said in an abridged format much to Nora's disappointment.**

"Aww" Nora and Ruby whined in disappointment.

 **"So can you hear Magnhild speak as well? What does it say? Is it a guy or a girl? I really hope girl because it would be weird if it was a guy." Nora babbled.**

 **"Yes I can, he says…lots of things." Jaune responded.**

 **"Wait, Magnhild's a guy!" Nora said in shock. Jaune sighed and smacked his forehead. This was his teammate who he was leading? Who thought it would be funny to put the hyper girl on his team? At least Ren could balance her out. Speaking of Ren.**

"I am still shocked" Nora admit.

 **"Hey Ren, how long have you known Nora?" Jaune asked.**

 **"A long time." Ren responded quickly. Jaune thought that this was weird but at least his partner Pyrrha was still quite normal.**

 **Pyrrha on the other hand was thinking about how she could hook up with Jaune. If only the oblivious idiot could notice her. She just hoped that Jaune would forget about Weiss because that girl did not care at all about Jaune like she did.**

"Your other self seems really interested in me there" Jaune observed, missing the looks the girls of RWBY and his teammates are giving him.

"Wait! Are you by any change also like me Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, a wild thought jumping in his head.

The four times champion blushed and the rest of her friends who are aware of her crush to the blond.

That was her change to admit her feelings for her team leader.

She just has to take her courage and confess.

"Of course I care for you" Pyrrha said, then hasty added "As a friend!"

Sadly, she is still too shy.

R and N of JNPR and B and W of RWBY face palmed and groaned in disappointment at the Spartans last chicken out.

"Of course" Jaune muttered to himself, berating himself for even thinking he had a chance with Pyrrha.

If you would just know.

"Well looks like you still have a change, little sis." Yang whispered to Ruby, earning a sharp elbow to her rips.

"Shut up!" She hissed with a heavy blush.

"I think we just miss something big here guys" Sun said to his team, nodding in agreement.

 **"Hey laddie, just so you know, we are going to be doing some more training tonight. I just wanted you to know." Crocea said with some slight glee in his voice. Jaune felt like crying when he heard this.**

 **"Why me?" He asked aloud.**

"And that was the second chapter!" Nora cheered "Who want to go next?"

"I go" Jaune said, taking the book of the orange haired girl.

* * *

 **And that's it folks, the second chapter of Weapon whisperer. Fav, follow and review please.**

 **What will the rules be? I wonder, do you guys have some ideas? I know I do.**

 **Now to the scene with Ruby at the beginning. That is something that irked me all the time on fanfiction. Rubys supposed 'innocence'. I got it, she is a optimist and haven't seen the dark side of the world, but for heavens sake, she is fifteen. Clearly old enough to knows about the Baby making process and Sex. I had sex-ed in my 4** **th** **class in primary school. I don't think that a school preparing children to fight monster would sho away to tech them about Sex.**

 **To the Arkos fans, sorry guys, I do not want to settle down for a pairing, I want to tease Jaune a little bit. And our blond hero is still oblivious, so of course he wouldn't get the hint. The other point is that this is a different world and a different Pyrrha, so he automatically would think that those both are different.**

 **So now one other chapter, then I will go to another story. On that note, are there any story you would like the gang to react? When yes tell me in the comments or PM me. Although I would prefer the comment section.**

 **Another note is, that I will post another fic about Jaunes famaly and the Arc's in general. You could considere this a spin-off of this chapter, but honestly, that is my attempt of head canon about Jaune and his famaly, and one I will use in all my fics. Name still undecidet.**

 **On a side note, college starts again this Monday, updates will slow down significantly.**

 **Till the next time**

 **TheNiemand**


	4. Story I chapter 3

**Hello my dear readers and fans and welcome to another chapter of The choosy little backroom.**

 **It is still Saturday by me (21:55 as the time I finished) I normaly didnt plan to update a story this late but considering that today is the release of the new Volume 4 I think I made a exeption and put in a little extra work into it.**

 **Now enough of the nice words and on with the chapter.**

 **PS: Thank you all for thoose nice suggestions, I read every mentioned story (And I know many of them already) and will decide wich one I will put on in a vote as to react next.**

 **PPS: I put a poll on my profile that will stant this chapter 7. Please look and vote.**

* * *

"So we all agree to follow those four rules?" Weiss asked. Before Jaune could start reading the next chapter Weiss reminded them that they still had to made the rules up.

After a lengthy discussion, they came to the following rules:

First rule: Everything they counterparts do cannot be used against them. This means they could literally kill each other and that would change anything.

Second rule: Whenever someone is shown nude or a 'intimidate' scene comes up they are not required to look away, but they will neither talk about it, make any comments, take any pictures or video records or any form of recordation of it. (The boys got this through after they snatched Yang's scroll and showed them the picture he took of Jaune's backside)

The third rule is that every secret that is exposed from each other will stay a secret. Or as Yang used to quote a favorite movie of hers: No one talks about the library club.

And the last rule they came up with was, that whenever a counterpart of them invited something new, they got all the copy rights (Weiss idea, for the chase a counterpart of her discovered a new kind of dust or way to use or mine dust.)

All twelve hunters agreed to these rules, and when the need comes up for new rules or a change they would then vote to either add a new one to it or change it.

With that cleared, Jaune began to read the next chapter.

 **Chapter Three: Playing with Ice**

 **Jaune would have felt happy to wake up this morning if it wasn't for one thing…**

 **"Jaune, keep running you wimp! We still have two more laps to go!" Crocea shouted interrupting the silence of the early morning. Jaune was breathing heavily due to exerting himself so much. What was really torturous about this to Jaune was that Crocea had added four more laps around the school compared to his three from yesterday.**

 **"Why…are…you…being…so…cruel?" Jaune said in between breaths. He felt like his lungs were going to be vomited from his throat what with the huge burning sensation that filled them.**

 **"You just need to get used to running like this. Let me tell you that all those other lads and lasses at the school could do this easily. Because of that, we need to get you in shape like this otherwise, you will get your arse kicked and I'll be damned if that brat of a rapier is ever able to find a reason to mock me!" Crocea began to growl slightly which made Jaune run faster so that he wouldn't have to deal with Crocea being pissed.**

Did he really just used Myrtenasteras a motivator?" Weiss asked, her eye twitching dangerously.

"Yep." Yang answered, popping the 'p'," Good enough reason for me."

 **Jaune managed with some difficulty to lift his head up from the ground to look at the sky. He saw that the sun hadn't crested over the trees but the dim light that outlined the trees meant that he probably had about a half an hour before he would need to get back into his home.**

 **After another two laps, Jaune had slowed down to a slight jog that switched between an outright walk to the limping jog every few seconds.**

 **Crocea noticed how his partner was starting to shut down and began deciding what to do. He could either let the lad kept running and be woefully unprepared for class, or he could let him have a break now and make him work harder tomorrow. Decisions, decisions. A few more seconds and Crocea made up his mind.**

 **With a reluctant tone Crocea said, "Alright laddie, you can stop running," Jaune collapsed onto the ground and gave out a groan of happiness. "Uh, you alright laddie?" Jaune groaned in response, "I'll take that as a yes. Just so you know, you need to get back to your dorm in order to get ready for class."**

"Why is Crocea so cruel to me?" Jaune wailed.

"I agree that we all here, and everyone else on this school can do those laps, but demanding that much from a beginner is rather cruel. We also started with small steps and gradually increased it." Scarlet said, pitting the blond.

"True, but we had four years of combat school to get there, Jaune here has to catch up to that, in only a hand full months" Sage stated.

 **"Uhhhh…" Jaune moaned as he pushed himself off the ground and began to lug himself back to his dorm with a single minded determination.**

 **"Go go, you can do it, put a little power to it!" Crocea said in an effort to encourage Jaune. The sun began to slowly peek itself out from the trees but by then Jaune had made it inside the academy and was now walking to his room. Sweat dripped from his body as he did this but Jaune ignored it and pushed himself to his dorm where he pushed the door open and saw his still resting teammates.**

 **Truly this is what he signed up for when he decided to come to this academy. A talking sword and the myriad of problems that followed from said talking sword.**

Everyone laugh at that.

 **[CUT]**

 **It was class with Professor Port that really tired Jaune out. After Port began to derive back into his 'Story Teller Phase' Jaune clocked out and fell asleep drooling at his desk much to the amusement of his teammates. Port in regards to this, didn't even notice that Jaune was asleep and instead continued talking about how he had once fought twenty Beowolves with his bare fists.**

"With his bare fist?" Sun asked skeptically. "I see what you mean now Yang. I use my fist for fighting and even I would not be crazy enough to fight the Grimm only with my hands. I at least put some armor on. And especially against that much.

 **"So Crocea, what is wrong with the young man? He wasn't this tired yesterday." Blundast asked from his position on the mantle above Port's desk.**

 **"Well the laddie is in need of serious training and because of that, I've been making him do some laps around the school before we get to actual sword training."**

 **"How is that possible my friend? He would have had to do the entrance exam which takes some skill to do."**

 **"Yeah 'bout that…he never did the exams." Crocea said with a slightly embarrassed tone.**

"Even my sword is disappointed in me!" Jaune said depressed.

"I am sure he doesn't mean it that way, Jaune." Pyrrha said, trying to comfort her leader.

 **"How?! That is impossible! I've never seen a student get in that either didn't do the exams or wasn't chosen to come by Ozpin." Blundast said incredulously.**

 **"It is because he had his transcripts forged. While usually I wouldn't try to work with someone that would resort to doing something like that, I am helping the lad because if his overprotective parents hadn't prevented him from going to a combat school in the first place, he could have gotten into this place quite easily."**

 **"What do you mean by that?" Blundast asked with confusion.**

 **"The lad I have noticed is while untrained, skilled. I just want to help him reach his full potential because I want to see him accomplish his dreams." Crocea finished with some pride in his voice.**

"See, he thinks that you have potential, Jaune" Pyrrha smiled.

"Yeah, it is your parents fault that your talent was unused." Ruby added.

 **"I can accept your partner's goals, my friend. But I think that there is something that you are not telling me. Be that as it may, it's not my right to pry. You may tell me…one day, friend." With that, Blundast fell silent and thought.**

 **Crocea looked at his sleeping partner and thought on what the blunderbuss had told him. His goals were his own but his partner's were more important, he was just the tool for the young boy in the end.**

 **"Yes, and that class is how I then managed to save the mayor of that town. If there are no questions, I think that the class is over. I hope you all learned much from today and I'll see you again tomorrow. You are dismissed and I hope you remain VIGILENT!" When Port said this, the students began to stand up from there seats. The only person still in their seat was Jaune. Pyrrha tried to shake Jaune awake but he continued snoring. Pyrrha looked at Nora and Ren before shrugging her shoulders.**

 **"Can you wake him, Nora?" Pyrrha asked. A massive grin appeared on Nora's face and she walked right next to Jaune. She grabbed a heavy book that was next to Jaune and lifted t from the table and above her head. Ren and Pyrrha put their hands on their ears in expectance for what was about to happen.**

"Oh no Nora, you don't!" Jaune warned his teammate, who grinned in anticipation.

 **"Here comes the BOOM!" Nora shouted as she slammed the book on the table right next to Jaune's head. Jaune jumped up from the table with his eyes wide and fearful.**

 **"I'm awake!" Jaune shouted. Pyrrha covered her hand over her mouth to hide the laughter that was threatening to build up from inside her. Ren looked stoic as usual while Nora had a wide shit eating grin.**

 **"You are now, laddie. Now get a move on, we need to get to our next class." Crocea said with some humor in his voice. Jaune stretched his arms widely before turning to look at his teammates.**

 **"So, what are we going?" Jaune yawned as he said this.**

 **"We are going to Professor Oobleck's class. Everyone has already left." Pyrrha responded as she pointed to the empty seats of the classroom.**

 **"So are you kids still here to listen to my story about how I once stopped a deathstalker with just a lighter?" Port asked from the center of the classroom. Team JNPR turned to look at the stout professor and shook their heads in response much to the disappointment of Port.**

"NOOO!" Nora cried. "We don't want to hear more of your stories!"

 **"Well, if you ever want to come listen to some of my tales, then come back here and I'll tell you of my great adventures!" When Port looked to see the students he noticed all of them had run off. Port turned to look at his blunderbass. "Well at least you'll never leave me."**

 **"I wish…" Blundast replied.**

"Boy even his own weapon want to run away from him" Yang laughed.

 **[CUT]**

 **Team JNPR managed to arrive right on time into the class as other students were still trying to get into their seats. The teacher of the class known as Oobleck was a skinny man with green messy hair and large round glasses. He wore a messy white dress shirt and a yellow tie. His pants were a deep green while his shoes were a dark brown. In his hand he held a green thermos in his hands which he was taking a sip from.**

 **"Coffee, hot, coffee, hot, coffee coffee COFFEE!" Jaune could hear a deep voice say in a mantra which was coming from the thermos.**

Team SSSN did a double take at that.

"Did his thermos just talked?" Neptune asked in disbelieve.

"I thought Jaune can just hear weapons talk." Scarlet added.

"That's Dr. Oobleck's weapon." Blake answered.

"What!" Sun exclaimed.

"And he can set his coffee on fire" Ruby added.

"And he drank it!" Sage asked in complete astonishment.

"How is that possible!" Neptune demanded.

"We don't know, but half of the school thinks he is a cyborg. The other half is convinced that is true, even when they have no proof.

 **"Ugh, Professor Oobleck," Jaune said. Oobleck turned his attention to Jaune.**

 **"Yes, Mister Arc?" Oobleck said quickly.**

 **"Why are you using your weapon to drink your coffee? Aren't you worried that it'll explode in your face?" Jaune asked as he eyes the weapon up and down.**

 **"That is an astute observation. I wonder, is it because of your Semblance?" Oobleck said with knowing smile much to the shock of Jaune.**

"How did he know that?" Jaune asked.

 **"How did you-"**

Jaune blushed at that and his friends laughed silently.

 **"You realize that there are cameras scattered throughout the forest, Mister Arc. We teachers were told by Ozpin today." Oobleck replied. Jaune's team walked away from the two as they chatted in order to find seats. "But it is quite interesting to know that my weapon is able to form coherent thoughts of it's own. Could you please enlighten me as to what my weapon is saying?" Oobleck said while holding out his thermos to Jaune's face.**

 **"Coffee coffee, Oobleck should put mocha coffee in me, coffee, COFFEE!" The thermos stated.**

"The thermos has some screw loose." Nora commented. "Like his master"

That got her some stares.

 **"Umm, it says that you should put mocha coffee inside it. And it keeps saying coffee." Jaune responded.**

 **"That is wonderful! Actual sentient weapons, it's a scientific study of a lifetime! We must talk about this discovery later, Mister Arc!" Jaune nodded nervously before he walked to a seat that was available next to Pyrrha. With that, Oobleck began his lecture on the creation of the four kingdoms of Remnant.**

"Oh no." Jaune moaned, putting his head in his hands "This world Oobleck now won't let my other self alone anymore." He whined, knowing how the good Doctor can be and his obsession of science.

 **Jaune tried his best to stay awake in this class as he knew that he probably wouldn't be able to pull of his previous stunt of sleeping in Port's class.**

 **"So laddie, you learning?" Crocea asked.**

 **"Kinda, I think I've learned that I should never wake up so early in the morning in order to do your murderous attempts at exercise." Jaune whispered.**

 **"Ya know, sarcasm won't get you far with me, lad."**

 **"Alright." Jaune yawned a bit and put his hand under his chin to keep his head aloft. "At least I only have one more class left after this. Then sleep." Jaune stated.**

 **"Keep telling yourself that, lad." Crocea responded ominously.**

 **"So class, can you please tell me what the Great War between the kingdoms was about?" Oobleck asked. Jaune could instantly feel the anger rising from Crocea at this. Weiss raised her hand quickly. "Miss Schnee, what would the answer be?"**

 **"It was a battle over many things but one of the main reasons was for individualism." Weiss responded.**

 **"Well done Miss Schnee!" Weiss felt elated from receiving the compliment. Oobleck focused his attention to the class and took a sip from his mug. "Yes, the Great War was one that would for many years, tear families apart due to the conflicting beliefs of both sides."**

 **"Hmmph, beliefs my ass. That war was fought over control of the populous by a bunch of pompous shits." Crocea stated angrily, "So many died because a few people in power wanted more of it. And to get it, they sacrificed life after life to cull those who were against the restrictions being set into place." Jaune looked at his partner attached to his hip.**

"What does Crocea mean by that?" Jaune asked confused and Blake and Weiss gasped.

"Jaune!" Weiss said, startling the knight with how loud she was "Don't you see what opportunity just arised?"

"Ehm?"

"We have the chance to hear firsthand experience of the great war from someone who has witnessed it firsthand!" Blake added exited.

"I don't think I can- Oh, my sword!"

"Yes you dunce! Crocea fought in the war and knows what the true reason was as to why the war started in the first place. And I mean the true reason, and not just the one in the history books."

 **"What restrictions?" Jaune asked.**

 **"First they wished to restrict who could become leaders from the people, and then it was freedom of movement. Afterwards they tried to restrict more of what made you people in order to turn them into walking weapons. When finally tipped the people of Remnant against them was when they tried to take away your creativity and freedom. After that, people revolted and many died."**

 **"Who were the people in power? I never heard of them?" Jaune asked. Crocea gave out a meek laugh.**

 **"Those people's names were stricken from the annals of history so that their identities would never be remembered, only their deeds. And what horrid deeds they were. Maybe one day I'll tell you their names, but today I wish not to remember such filth. Do not ask me again lad." Crocea then became unusually silent unlike his usual bombastic self. This worried Jaune, what kind of war would make someone happy like Crocea sound like such a jaded old man. What did this mean about his grandfather? He would have to ask his grandfather about it one day.**

"That's rather cruel." Pyrrha remarked, taken aback by of far the people of the past have gone to eradicate the existence of those people.

 **"And that is the end of class. I hope that you all learned something of importance from this lesson today because the only way to prevent mistakes is to look upon the past. Now I hope you all do your reading, you are dismissed." The students stood up from their seats and walked out of the classroom.**

 **As Jaune walked out from the classroom, he thought on all that he learned today. Would Crocea ever tell him all that he knew about the Great War? Jaune walked with his teammates to their next class and ended up in an auditorium. Lining the auditorium's walls were their rocket lockers. They certainly were not there early that was for sure. All the students went to the lockers and grabbed their combat gear and went to the bathrooms located in the auditorium. When they came out dressed for battle, they walked over the stage at the end of the auditorium.**

 **Standing on the stage of it was a busty blond woman in a white dress shirt with a black skirt, stockings, and heels while on her back was a short cape with purple lining. To finish the look, her green eyes were covered by a pair of glasses. All in all, she gave off an intimidating librarian look.**

"Not like our librarian here" Sun said with a nice guy pose. "We just had the biggest shouting match last chapter and he didn't shushed us one time, or treated us to kick us out."

"Speaking of which" Neptune said, turning his head in search for the said man. "What is he doing now?"

Team RWBY, JNPR and SSSN turned they head to the corner where the librarian still sat, reading another book, humming a exiting tune, headsets now on.

"I wonder what he is listening to" Blake wondered.

""Let's find out!" Nora said with glee, and before anyone could stop her she already unplugged the headsets from the music player.

"PAIN AND DEATH WE BRING ASHORE, COVERING OUR SOULS WITH THE BLOOD OF OUR ENEMYS! LET THEY SCEAM OF AGONY BE OUR LULABY!"

Came the deafening high volume lyrics, shocking the whole room, not just because of the content of the song, but how loud it was in general.

Many books fell from the bookshelf's, the comfy chairs and couches moved from the vibration of the song and the teens covered they ears to prevent permanent damage.

The music ended swiftly with a click from the librarian.

"How can I help you?" He asked with a smile. When he was annoyed that Nora just plugged his headsets out, then he hid it very well.

"What was that!" Ren demanded. He expected to hear some relaxing music, or some more in the direction of classic music.

But not that!

"That was 'Sweet lullaby' by from one of my favorite bands 'The blue-blooded London Demons'"

"What kind of name is that!" Weiss asked abashed. That sounded like something a five-year-old would come up with. "You know what. I don't want to know. How can you listen to this kind of music?!"

"Easy, I put the CD in my player, set the headset on and press play."

"Why?!"

"Because they are awesome."

"Can I have a copy of the album?" Nora asked with a broad smile, showing of her teeth's.

"Of course." He answered and summoned a copy of the album in his hand (Vol.6) and hand it to Nora. The hammer wielder squealed with excitement, being a big fan of hard rock music, and hugged him tightly (and cracking some bones in the process) and zipped back to her place beside Ren.

"Do you need anything else?"

A collective 'No' came the reply.

He smiled and said "Then enjoy your story" and turned back to his books, plugging his headset back.

 **In her left hand, she held a riding crop while her right held a Scroll. Jaune looked at the crop and gulped. He hoped that this weapon wouldn't be too eccentric.**

 **"Hello class," The woman also known as Professor Goodwitch said coolly, "today is the first day of combat training. You will be here in order to train your bodies and minds to eventually one day become fully realized Hunters and Huntresses."**

 **"Yes you shit maggots, all of you rusted pieces of shit are going to be learning how to take a hit without flinching like a complete bitch. And yes, while you may say that your partners are unable to hear what you say, then look at the blonde little bitch in the corner there," Jaune could feel the weapons turn their attention on him which made his sweat slightly, "he can hear perfectly what his partner is saying. Isn't that right you blonde little shit?!"**

Everyone flinched at this. "Yikes! The crop is scarier than Goodwitch" Yang said with a shiver, and that is telling something.

 **Jaune in slight fear of the riding crop nodded. "Now you little shit, from now on I want to see you drop on your fucking stomach and give me fifty! If you do not, then I will come over there and shove myself up your ass so far that you'll be shitting out of your mouth! Now do it!" Jaune dropped to the ground and began to do pushups. Around him, his classmates looked in disbelief and slight humor at how the scared blonde just kept on pushing himself up and down the ground.**

 **"Mister Arc, what are you doing?" Goodwitch asked.**

 **"Pushups, I like to get pumped up in the morning." Jaune replied quickly as he reached his fifteenth pushup.**

"I can't blame him." Ruby sympathized, thoroughly intimidated by the crop.

 **"So, Crop, what's your name?" Crocea asked.**

 **"My name that I have chosen for myself is Sergeant Slaughter! My partner on the other hand sometimes refers to me as Major Payne! Either way, I will be yours and everyone else's for the next four years!" Crocea and Jaune both found it quite annoying at how the riding crop only shouted when it talked. It was personally giving Jaune quite the major headache.**

"Even his names are intimidating." Pyrrha commented.

 **After a few more minutes, Jaune finished his fiftieth pushup and even though he was breathing heavily, he pushed himself off the ground and looked at Professor Goodwitch whose eyes were slightly narrowed at Jaune. "Mister Arc, if you are finished then I would like you up on this stage along with Miss Schnee." Jaune felt embarrassed at being forced up the stage before all the other students. When Jaune got up on the stage, he looked over at Weiss who was smirking due to expecting an easy victory.**

"Uh, now we see Jaune fighting against Weiss" Ruby squealed.

Jaune groaned and hung his head, knowing that his skills are not at the best there yet. He will be literally beaten like a rag doll.

 **Goodwitch got off the stage and turned to look at the two opponents. "Alright students, the rules for this exercise is to fight one another until your aura turns red on your Scroll or if you are knocked off the stage. When this happens, then you have lost." Goodwitch tapped on her scroll and the lights outside the stage became pitch black leaving only the stage illuminated.**

 **"You better do well you blonde shit!" Sergeant Slaughter shouted which destroyed any remaining confidence that Jaune had left.**

 **Jaune stood before Weiss and pulled out his sword while his sheath elongated into a shield. "Alright lad, just keep calm and hold your shield up." Jaune followed his partner's advice and held his shield before Weiss.**

 **Weiss yawned and pulled out Myrtenaster. "Truly Mistress, we shall defeat this blonde ruffian and become the strongest in this school!" The rapier shouted with a cocky tone.**

 **"You can give up now Jaune. Save yourself the embarrassment of losing so badly to me." Weiss stated as she held Myrtenaster in an offensive position. Sadness filled Jaune as even his crush thought that he was a failure. These thoughts showed with the slight lowering of Crocea in his hand.**

Weiss scoffed at that, clearly agreeing with her other self "That would be an easy victory."

"Weiss!" Yang growled "What did we said about being nicer?"

"But that was my other me."

"And it was you who said this out too again."

"But Jaune is at this moment the weakest fighter in Beacon." Weiss defended, not seeing what Yang's point was.

"We will talk about this later." The blond brawler growled at her.

 **"Jaune," The teen looked down at his partner who for the first time, had decided to say his actual name, "we are in this together. That means we fight together, live together, and if it comes down to it then we fall together. Don't give up so easily because an overconfident rich bitch thinks that you are weak. Just ignore her because you have one thing that she doesn't,"**

 **"What's that?" Jaune asked.**

 **"You are Jaune Fucking Arc, and you are my partner! Now hold me up because we have to kick some ass!" Jaune smiled at his partner's encouragement and held him up at Weiss much to her confusion at where Jaune had gained this sudden confidence from.**

 **"That was quite the…exhilarating speech old relic, but it will do naught to stop Mistress from destroying you." Myrtenaster stated.**

 **"Shut it ya pompous prick! Now Jaune, from what I've seen of this rich bitch she is a glass cannon. She can dish hits but she can't take 'em." Jaune stared at Weiss and sized her up just as she was doing for him.**

Team RWBY blinked at that.

"Wow, I never thought of that, but Crocea is kind of right." Yang said, thinking back to all the spars her team had.

"That's absolutely not true." Weiss said offended.

"It is Weiss." Ruby stated "You always evade or redirect any attack coming at you."

"But now that we know your weakness we can work on it." Blake added.

"And how?"

"By taking hits." Sun chimed in. Seeing they looks he elaborated. "When you train your body to take hits, your body and aura automatically builds the muscle to strength your defense. That's how we trained it."

"Yeah!" Yang exclaimed, pumping her fists together. "Let's help train Weiss-cream to stand longer in a fight."

Ruby and Blake shared Yang's excitement. They want to help the teammate to be a better fighter after all.

And won't use this to take some anger and issues they had with her out.

None at all.

"You think we should work on this too?" Ren asked his leader.

"Only when it isn't Nora wo deliver the hits."

 **"What does that mean for me?" Jaune asked.**

 **Crocea sighed at his partner, "You need to rush at her before she can summon up her glyphs. Take her out then, and you can dominate the battle." Jaune nodded and rushed at Weiss. She smirked and activated a glyph under her feet which she then used to give herself as speed boost as she charged at Jaune.**

 **"Shield up and tilt slightly to the left!" Jaune followed suit as best he could and held his shield up while tilting it. Weiss' eyes widened as Myrtenaster glanced off the shield and into the crook of Jaune's arm, much to his amazement. "Squeeze your arm down and trap her!"**

 **Jaune's arm closed like a vice upon Weiss' who in turn, tried to pull her arm out. "Got you." Jaune said.**

The hunters in training looked flab gasped as Jaune cached Weiss in a grip. No more than Jaune and Weiss themselves.

 **"Bash her with your shield." Jaune pulled his arm back slightly to gain momentum. Weiss showed shock on her face at how the loser managed to stop her. She futilely held her arm up to take the impact of the shield. Jaune showed no mercy as he bashed Weiss in the face with his shield. She let out a grunt as it hit her arm into her chest.**

 **Soon enough he got into a momentum of hitting her while listening to her grunts after each hit. "Enough!" Goodwitch's voice rang out while the lights of the auditorium turned back on. Jaune pulled his back and let Weiss' arm go. She sheathed her blade and rubbed her injured arm all the while glaring at Jaune. "Mister Arc has won the battle. If you noticed, Jaune took advantage of using his shield on Miss Schnee due to her rushing like she did." Weiss' face flushed in embarrassment at the criticism, "Miss Schnee, while your tactic of rushing may work on Grimm, human opponents are much different. I suggest you work on this when you train."**

"Why didn't you teach me this move Pyrrha?" Jaune asked his partner.

"I didn't know this move myself." She admitted. "I was primary trained to fight Grimms, and this technique looked like it was specially design to fight human opponent."

"I see" Jaune said, then got a thought full look. "Wait, when our main objection is to fight the Grimm, then why do we fight against each other in our combat class? Like Miss Goodwitch said, Grimm attacked differently then humans."

"It is dangerous and inefficient to capture real life Grimms for every class. Beside we can see our flaws better against opponent who are on the same intellect as we are." Sage answered, gaining some looks. "I asked the same question our combat instructor in Sanctum."

 **Jaune and Weiss walked off the stage. Jaune took a seat next to his team.**

 **"Jaune," Pyrrha said. Jaune turned to look at his partner.**

 **"What?" Pyrrha pointed at his hands. Jaune looked down to see that they had his sword and shield still out and they were slightly shaking with adrenaline.**

 **"Thanks." Jaune said as he turned his shield back into a sheath and put Crocea into it.**

 **"That was totally awesome Jaune! You were all cool just standing there and then when you grabbed Weiss! That was cool! You should totally teach me how to do that!" Nora said as she stood in front of Jaune.**

"Kind of hard without a shield Nora"

 **"LITTLE BLONDE BOY DID WELL AGAINST WHITE GIRL!" Magnhild shouted from Nora's back. Ren just looked at Jaune and gave him an all knowing nod.**

 **"Yes Mister Jaune," One light voice said from Ren's right sleeve.**

 **"You did well." Another light voice said from Ren's left sleeve.**

"Two voices?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Makes sense." Nora added with a nod. "You have two weapons after all."

"Why comes that our shields don't talk?" Jaune asked, getting shrugs in response.

 **"Okay…" Jaune said.**

 **"You did quite well laddie. Just be aware though that what happened was slightly lucky. If that sword went an inch higher, than what we just pulled would have never happened. Now just sit back and relax." Jaune let his head lean back in his chair.**

 **"Jaune, you did great." Pyrrha said with a smile. Jaune lifted his head and looked Pyrrha in her green eyes.**

 **"Thanks Pyrrha."**

 **[CUT]**

 **Team JNPR were sitting together at a table eating their lunch. While Jaune's teammates ate their food with gusto, Jaune pushed his food around with his fork. He looked across a few tables to see that Weiss was glaring at him.**

 **"So Jaune, what do you have planned for us for the rest of the day?" Ren asked. Jaune pushed a meatball to the edge of his plate before looking up at the expecting faces of his teammates.**

 **"Uhh, we can…"**

 **"Go train, lad." Crocea finished.**

 **"Go train." Jaune repeated. Ren nodded before going back to eat some more swordfish.**

 **"That sounds awesome! I wanna see more of those cool moves that you did! Do you think that your shield could stop my hammer? Of course it probably can't but that doesn't mean we can't try it. But then again, since my weapon is apparently able to talk to you then does that mean that it hurt him? Could you please ask Magnhild?" Nora pulled her hammer from her back and transformed it from the grenade launcher mode to it's hammer form before she unceremoniously dropped it onto the table.**

 **"MAGNHILD FEELS NO PAIN! MAGNHILD ONLY FEELS JOY FROM THE PAIN OF MINE AND LITTLE GIRL'S ENEMIES!" Magnhild responded bombastically.**

"AND I FEEL JOY IN BREAKING LEGS AND BONES!" Nora laughed manically, causing everyone, bar Ren, to back away from her.

"What's with her and breaking legs?" Scarlet asked afraid.

 **"He says no." Jaune put a meatball in his mouth and looked up to see Weiss still glaring. She had been doing this for ten minute now and it was starting to freak him out. Has she even blinked since then?**

"Wow, what a sore loser." Blake deadpanned.

"I am not!"

"The ice bucked prank?"

"You started it."

"The water was literally frozen solid Weiss!" Ruby shouted. Her head still hurts from that.

 **"Well waste-of-skin, at least you aren't totally useless after all. I just wish that you could fight worth a damn without the old man helping you every step of the way." Miló said.**

 **"Don't call me old you young bastard!" Crocea shouted.**

"Those two don't like each other." Neptune commented amused.

 **"Whatever." Was the only reply Crocea received, much to his frustration. Jaune ate another meatball and gave Weiss a glance. Nora eventually picked up at what Jaune was looking at and stared at Weiss as well.**

 **"She bugging you?" Nora asked.**

 **"Kinda."**

 **"Alright!" Nora said cheerily. She then grabbed a spoon and one of Jaune's meatballs while ignoring his shout of indignation. "Ready…" She put the meatball onto the bowl of the spoon, "Aim…" Nora pulled the spoon back, "…Fire!" She let the spoon go and the meatball flew in the air. A second later and it was quickly given a reply.**

 **"Hey!" Weiss shouted. Nora pumped her fist in the air.**

"Hey!" Weiss shouted too, glaring at the orange haired girl.

"Well you other you kind of deserved it Weiss-cream." Yang stated with a smile.

 **"Nailed it!" Nora stated. Ren smirked at this before covering it up by putting some swordfish in his mouth.**

 **"Well the lass certainly knows trajectories quite well." Crocea stated.**

 **"YES, LITTLE GIRL KNOWS BEST ABOUT FIRING EXPLOSIVES! THAT IS WHY WE GOOD TEAM!" Magnhild shouted.**

 **"Alright, let's go guys, I'm done eating." Jaune said as he stood up from the ground. His teammates nodded and stood with him before all of them left the cafeteria.**

"That was the chapter." Jaune said, "who want to read next?"

"I would love to read a story where I am not cast in such a bad light." Weiss said irritated.

One a clue the bookshelfs vanished back to the walls and reemerged a second later, with different colored books in them.

"What just happened?" Sun asked aloud.

"The room answered to her request" The librarian said, standing behind them. "You can narrow down what kind of world you want to read about it, by simply stating what you want to see."

"So let's say I want to read a story where team JNPR also sees another world." Nora said, and the bookshelves vanished and reappeared again, this time less than before.

Giggling exited, Nora snatched a new book out and slumped back in beside Ren, ready to read another story.

"Wait!" Ruby cried, stopping her. "What about the one we just read?"

"New rule! We change stories after a set number of chapters." Weiss said, having enough about this world Weiss and wanted to read/see another world, one hopefully showing her in a better light.

"I second that"

"Aye"

"Yep"

Seeing that she is outvoted Ruby relented and the discussion about how many chapters they should read before they change stories began.

* * *

 **And that was the last chapter for Weapon whisperer, for now and next chapter starts with another story. Before I put the voting suggestion up, I will tell right now that I have already two other story planned to react, means till chapter 10, every chapter is arleady planned.  
**

 **But you are all free to still sugest new storys for me to consider and put them into a vote. (I still need the permissiosion of the original author after all)**

 **Oh on that, the criterias are thoose:**

 **At least 3 chapters are necesarry to be considered  
I focus on Jaune storys, but when the demand of another not Jaune story is big enough, I will consider it.  
I try to avoid writing reaction chapters of storys who already have a reaction fic going for them. SO please consider that.**

 **And I just saw the intro of the new volume on YouTube, and man I love Jaune's new outfit. Gauntlets! I love them, I wanted to give them to Jaune in my other RWBY fic 'Summer of Gold-Silver' and I still have to wait a week (Or month, depending of my curiosity) to see the first episode of Volume 4**

 **The next chapter comes out on a Saturday again, but I don't know which one. So be patient.**

 **And a reminder to the vote on my profile again ;)**

 **Till next times and Greetings**

 **TheNiemand**


	5. Story II Introduction

**It is Saturday and after nearly a year of absents I am back with 'A cosy little Backroom' and with that another story the gang will react to it. Hope you are enjoying it.**

 **The reason for my long absent: Real life, one thing leads to another and stopped me from writing. Who wants details can PM me.**

 **And just be warned, last chapter I said that I will make the reaction of one story, but I changed it the last moment, the reason is that this story made it lighter for me to get back to writing.**

 **PS: I edited the first chapter of the first story reaction.**

* * *

After a long discussion, the group decided that they should change stories after every three chapters.

"Alright then, let's see our team kick some butts in another world!" Nora said exited, but soon her excitement turned into confusion. "Hey! Where is the book?"

"I have it." The Librarian answered. "I first check it out if there is any rule breaking in there, then you can have it back. You can look at one of the approved piles in the meantime. There is also world travel involved."

"But isn't this forbidden?" Jaune asked.

"Under certain circumstances it is allowed. If you want I can go into it later in details."

With a sight, Blake stood form her place and quickly took a book from the pile before Nora could do something to get them kicked out. She wouldn't admit it, but these stories are more intriguing that what she had read thus far. And she wasn't going to lose that because Nora couldn't control herself.

As she retook her seat and started to open the book said Valkyrie decided to make herself known.

"ONE MOMENT HERE!" She shouted "Something is seriously wrong here!"

"And what is wrong here Nora?" Ren calmly asked.

"We haven't had any snacks during the last three chapters we saw."

Blinking the group looked around and had to agree, there were no snacks to see.

"Oh god! She is right. How could we do such a thing. How could we enjoy a adventure of our self without cookies!" Ruby cried.

"Fear not my dear friend, for I have the perfect solution to-"

"Just think wish of your cookies and be done with it." Weiss rudely interrupted.

"Your nor fun." Nora pouted cutely as the group decided to stock up on the much-neglected snacks and drinks of the party.

After everyone had they favorite snack Blake opened the black book with red clouds on it.

 **Lying on the floors of Forever Falls Forest were eight unconscious bodies. They were made up of seven males and one female. They are all in their late teens and are wearing black cloaks decorated with red clouds. However, these people weren't from this world. Instead, they were from another. They were from a world from which they were feared and powerful until their lives ended.**

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked skeptically, not believing that those strangers that powerful. Granted she didn't know they power, but the thought that they were stronger than any huntsman and huntress, bar her sister, was just ridiculous to her.

"They died?" Yang asked in disbelief "Then why are they here?"

'Because someone thought it would be funny to send them here' The librarian thought in annoyance.

"And how are they then alive?" Scarlet asked. "It isn't possible to bring the death back from the grave…or is it?" he asked the last part nervously.

"Some beings are powerful enough to bring death people back to life." The librarian answered the pirates question.

That leaved a cold shower down on the future hunters' spine.

 **The first one is a male with pale white skin and straight red hair in which his right eye was covered by it. His body is once again healthy as it used to be in his prime as it regained its muscles, especially at his legs. The person next to him is a female with short, straight blue hair with a blue paper flower attached to it. She even has lavender eye shadow and a labret piercing. Her body is what an angel would have, perfect in every part; the right curves, right legs, right breasts, etc.**

"Oh? Who is this beautiful angel lying on the forest?" Neptune asked smoothly once his eyes saw Konan.

"Now that's one woman I wouldn't mind coming to my world." Sun added, giving his friend a high five.

"Excuse me!" Weiss exclaimed, giving the due a pointed look. "Aren't you and Blake dating right now."

"Actually, we are not." The Faunus boy answered.

"Uh?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to lead him on, so he and I sit down together and had a talk, and decided to just be friends."

"And she promised to be my wingman the next time we hit the clubs."

"Oh, that's very mature of you two, surprisingly." The two Faunuses didn't had any time to comment on the insult at the end as the heiress focused her attention at the blue haired boy and her somewhat boyfriend. Said boy flinched under the glare she was given him.

"And you! What is your excuse for looking after another woman when your girlfriend is right beside you?"

"Come one Weiss, you know I don't mean it like that. Besides, what did you have to worry about, you are way prettier than her, and she isn't even from this world." Seeing that didn't calmed her down at all he quickly added "Beside you are the only angel I need."

"And what about Jaune's sisters?"

"What about them?"

"You did ask him, and I quote 'Yeah, yeah, other question, are they hot?' quote end." Weiss said, fixing Neptune with icy glare.

Gulping at the sudden pressure, the bluenett tried one lame attempt to safe his skin. "That was just I being stupid, you know, boys being dump and all that."

'Really?' was the collective flat thought of the group, minus Weiss and Neptune.

With a 'hmpf' Weiss turned her chin and said, "I don't know if I want to deal with a stupid boy at all, I thought that you were way more mature then that. But what should I have expected from you after all. You turned me down at first because you were afraid to embarrassed yourself by not dancing."

"I am mature. I can prove it!"

"We shall see." The heiress sneered befitting for her title.

"Take all my bets of the end of the Vytal Festival and say that she will break up with him before we leave this room." Yang whispered to her little sister.

"I say it wouldn't even stand this book."

"Change or finish?"

"Change."

"Deal." Such similar discussions were whispered among the rest of the friends, aside Weiss and Neptune, who are blissfully unaware of this.

 **The next one who is unconscious is another male with jet-black hair that is pulled back in a low ponytail and his face are framed with centre-parted bangs which are extended to his chin. He also has long, pronounced tear-troughs on his face. Girls have considered him to be very handsome and they aren't wrong. Along with that is his well toned body that girls also love him for.**

"Eh, I give him a solid seven." Yang said. "Not bad looking thought."

"The tears on his face looks worry some thought. Gives him an unhealthy look." Blake added.

Ruby titled her head "He kind of looks like Ren."

"Yeah, he really does." Weiss said.

"Really?" Said ninja asked surprised, getting confirmation from his friends.

"Pff, Renny looks way better then him" Nora dismissed the claim. No one looked better than her best friend.

 **The next person is male that doesn't look human. He is the tallest of the bunch at about 6ft and 8 inches. He is also very muscular as well. He has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with blue-grey skin. He has gill-like facial markings under his eyes, actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth. His blue hair is also styled in the form of a shark fin as well. Next to him is a large sword wrapped in bandages.**

"Oh my god! That guy is scary!" Sun exclaimed, while Neptune let out a girly scream and fainted.

This causing Blake to send a glare at them and Weiss putting her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"Sun, saying something like is very insensitive."

"Why?"

"Because that's discriminating"

"How is that discriminating?"

"You treat him differently because you are afraid of him."

"Of course, I am afraid of him! Have you seen him! Sharp teeth, blue skin…gills?" Sun began to list everything wrong with this guy before he noticed some important details. "Why do he have gills?"

Blinking at the sudden question "What do you mean by that? Why shouldn't he?"

"This guy has sharp teeth and gills on his body. Two animal parts from the shark."

"Is that unusual?" Jaune asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"Yes, it is." Blake answered now seeing what Sun mean "A Faunus can just have one part of an animal on his body, like a tail or ears. But never both at the same time."

"So, because he has two parts…" Yang began.

"Means that he is either a very rare Faunus, or not a Faunus at all"

The group looked shocked at this and gave each other question able looks. If this man was not a Faunus, then what was he?

 **The next unconscious person is a male with long blonde hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his eye scope. An unusual feature is that he has a mouth on each of his palms and a large stitched-up mouth on the left side of his chest, which is covered by his cloak. He is also wearing a utility belt with two bags on either side.**

"Mouth on his palms!" Scarlet exclaimed. "What the fuck is wrong with these peoples.

Yang just laughed at that. At the confused looks she explained what she found so funny. "This guy can give himself a blowjob and a hand job at the same time!"

The group groaned at Yang's dirty joke while the brawler just burst out in another fit of laughing.

Neptune decided to wake up from his nap.

 **The next unconscious person is a male with short, mousy red hair that is lighter compared to the first male's red hair. He has a hazy, dreamy look to his appearance. His body is now flesh, back as it used to be.**

"Are there any normal people among them?" Sage asked, pinching his nose. He didn't want to know what they mean when the book told them that the body was back at being flesh.

"The first three looked normal" Pyrrha answered.

 **The next unconscious person is a male with medium-length grey hair that is slicked back. Like the rest of the males, he has a well toned body with muscles. Around his neck is an amulet of a circle with an upside down triangle in it. It is a symbol of his religion. Next to the unconscious male is a triple-bladed scythe. The three red blades get small from top to bottom, giving the scythe a larger range, despite decreasing its lethality. The scythe is attached to a long metal cable, wound around two spools on the male's left hip. The weapon can also split up and it has various other functions. The scythe is designed not so much to kill the target but to wound them, no matter how big or small the wound.**

"There, he looks normal. And better he has a scythe." Ruby stated happily, bouncing on her seat, excited to see another scythe user.

"And he seems religious." Ren added. "Why else would he wear an amulet of his religion on him."

"So, he might be a good guy then." Nora asked.

"He might be." The two haven't found any bad person inside the churches who refused they a room to sleep in the night when they were homeless during they childhood.

The Librarian had to control himself to not burst out laughing.

 **The last unconscious person is another male who is the second tallest of the bunch, standing at 6ft and 7 inches. He has tan-skinned with long dark-brown hair. He appears with a very muscular build. He has a black mask that covered his lower face and a white hood that covers his hair. Underneath those clothing, he has long, loose hair, his mouth which is stitched together at the edges in the form of a Glasgow smile, and stitches all over his torso.**

"Yikes!" Yang flinched at the Glasgow smile. She likes her man badass, and scars are always badass, but having a body stitched together was a little too much.

"These guys are a plain freak show!" Sun exclaimed and for once the others couldn't help but agree with the Faunus statement.

 **The first person to wake up was the male with dark red hair. He opens his eyes, which are revealed to be purple colored with black rings on them. He looked at the other seven. A look of surprise appeared on his face. He couldn't believe he's seeing them alive again. He checked different parts of his body to check to see if he's alive as well, which he is. He looked at his hair, noticing that it's red. The male realized that he's in his original body.**

"Original body?" Jaune deadpanned, his brain going apathetic of shock after the weirdness overload from before.

"A semblance?" Ruby asked.

"I think it is better we don't know." And that was coming from Nora of all peoples.

 **He looked at his female companion and gazed at her. She looks so young and beautiful, as if she's a teenager again. Then the male realized something. She is a teenager! He looked at the other males. They're all teenagers! The male wondered if he's a teenager as well. He began shaking the female, hoping to wake her up.**

"How can he tell that? Wait! Why did he ask that!" Neptune asked in the room.

"The more we know about them the stranger those peoples get." Weiss added. "And we don't know much from them to begin with."

"Got they de-aged when they were brought back to life?" Scarlet asked.

"That seems like the most reasonable explanation"

 **"Konan, wake up please," he told her. The female, now identified as Konan, slowly opened her eyes. As she was adjusting, she believes she's looking at her friend in a young, healthy, teenage body. When she was fully awake, she realized that it's true.**

 **"Nagato? You're a teenager, and your body is healthy," Konan said to her companion in disbelief. Nagato gave her a sly smile.**

"Heal-You know what. No! I will not question what she means with that!" Sun exclaimed, shaking his head and holding his hands in a defensive manner, already getting tired of those eight 'teenagers' weirding him, them, out.

 **"I don't know how, but I am. In fact, the rest of us are teenagers," the red head replied.**

 **"What do you mean the rest of us?" Konan asked.**

 **"Take a look," he told her, gesturing to the other males. Konan was surprised. She never thought she would see them again.**

 **"Are all the Akatsuki here?" she asked.**

"Akatsuki?" Ruby asked. "Is that they group name? They were the same clothes after all."

"Is this another group like the White Fang?" Weiss asked exasperated.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean, Blake!"

 **"Not all of them. Madara and Zetsu aren't here," Nagato told her with a serious look. Konan sighed in relief. She was glad those two aren't with them or there was going to be trouble.**

 **"Should we wake them up?" Konan asked.**

 **"We should. We need to know what kind of situation we're in," Nagato answered. He then creates a couple of hand signs. "Water Style: Raging Waves!" Water is gushed from Nagato's mouth like a waterfall and hits the other males, successfully waking them up.**

"Ewwww!" Came the collective response of the hunters in training.

"That is some nasty semblance!" Nora cried.

 **"God dammit! Who the fucker that did that?! And why does my head feel like shit?!" the male with grey hair angrily asked as he held up his scythe, ready to fight.**

 **"Nice to see you too Hidan," Nagato calmly responded.**

 **"Pein, is that you?" the male with blonde hair asked curiously. "Why do you look so different? You don't have orange hair and piercings anymore."**

"What kind of Name is Pain?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably a moniker." Ren answered his leader.

 **"That is because this is my real body. The Pein you saw, Deidara, was a corpse that I was using," Nagato explained.**

"PFFFFTT!" All twelve hunters had to spit they drink out as they head this part.

"HE DID WHAT!" Sun screamed in a high-pitched noise.

"He can control corpses?!" Neptune asked. "How is that possible! His semblance is this giant water spitting! Or something water related."

"Man, and I thought this guy was normal." Scarlet added dejected.

 **"Pein, if I have to ask, why are you a teenager?" the male with the mask and hood asked.**

"How can they tell that?" Sun asked again. Back in Vacuo he had seen some people younger than him with more white hair than his father.

"Probably experience." Sage commented

 **"I don't know Kakuzu. We're all teenagers for some reason," the red head replied.**

 **"Wait? We're teenagers? Great. First, I wake up in a human body. Now I have to deal with hormones as a teenager now," the male with lighter red hair ranted.**

"There it is again." Scarlet cried "They are always hinting that his body wasn't human anymore, or made of flesh. But what does that mean!"

"Spoilers." The Librarian sing song the one world.

"Damn it!"

 **"Pein, can you explain the situation we're in? It's better that you tell us what's going on so there wouldn't be any confusion," the male with black hair asked.**

 **"Well, it seems we're in the realm of the living once more. I don't know how, but we are. Another fact is that we're teenagers. Again, I don't know why or how. For some strange reason though, I feel that we're not in our world," Nagato stated.**

"Okay. HOOOOOWWW!" Sun screamed. "How can he feel that. I get the teenager thing, but how should he know that he is in another world!"

"Maybe he can fell it?" somehow Scarlet let his answer sound like a question.

"Let's continue reading then maybe we would find out." Weiss snapped.

 **"What do you mean we're not in our world? How many worlds are there?" the male with blue skin asked.**

 **"I only feel it, Kisame," the red head replied. "As for how many worlds, I don't know."**

"See, have a little patient then all your questions will be answered." Weiss stated smugly.

Sun grumpled something under his breath, and Blake could swear she heard the words 'smug' and 'bitch' and 'still not answering his question' in them.

 **"Our world or not, I'm still going to continue sacrifices for Lord Jashin!" Hidan proclaimed.**

 **"If we're in another world, then you're fake god doesn't exist," Kakuzu told the grey haired man.**

 **"You shut your heathen mouth Kakuzu! Lord Jashin will always exist in any world!" Hidan shouted.**

"Lord Jashin?"

"Sacrifice?"

"People!"

"What kind of religion demand they followers to kill innocent peoples?" Pyrrha asked aghast, the whole thought of senseless killing disgusting her.

"He doesn't seem so nice anymore." Nora lamented.

"And another nutjob!" Sun exaggerated. So far, this story took a pretty toll on the poor Faunus boys mind.

" **Enough. You're not going to go around, senselessly killing people Hidan," Nagato told him. "We're going to redeem our former lives. The Akatsuki are going to find true peace with better methods. First thing first, we need to know where we are."**

This surprised Sun now. So far, the Akatsuki seemed like a bunch of psychopaths and freaks, but if the guy who can control corpses trying to bring peace to the world then they cannot be that bad.

"Didn't the White Fang start with a similar goal in mind?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, they did, and I see now what you mean when you compared them with the White Fang." Blake answered depressed. From what she heard this Akatsuki started once as a noble group, but turned a darker path on the way. Just like the White Fang did. And why she leaved them.

"Hey but look at the bright side." Ruby injected, with her ever-optimistic view of the world "He saw that his first ways where wrong and now try to redeem himself and his friends."

This brought a smile to the black beauty's face.

 **"Yeah, I'm getting hungry, un," Deidara muttered.**

 **"I've noticed that these trees leak some kind of red sap through small pipes. From what I can tell, they're edible," the male with black hair stated**.

"When did he looked at the threes?" Ruby asked.

"It must have been done as the others were arguing with each other's." Pyrrha answered the younger red head.

 **"Thank you Itachi. First we eat, then we look for a village to get information," Nagato announced. As they went for a tree, Itachi was joined by the male with blue skin.**

"That is always a good point when you land somewhere in the forest." Blake approved of the strange leader's order. Information are important, and a village has more information than a forest.

 **"I never thought I would see you again. How does it feel to be alive?" the shark asked.**

 **"Surprisingly well Kisame," Itachi replied. At a tree, Itachi turned on the tree's pipe. Red sap began to pour out of it, and Kisame cupped his hands together and collected the sap. He took a drink from the substance.**

"Yuck." Jaune said, sticking his tongue out. "The sap is sticky, and they using they hands to drink it!"

"I know, lady killer." Yang agreed with her fellow blond human "I also hate sticky fingers. On mine and on others. I can't count how many times I had to clean the kitchen and our room because of Ruby's sweet tooth."

"Hey! I don't get sticky fingers anymore." Ruby protested.

"You just had to clean Crescent Rose last week because you spilled a milkshake over her."

"Shut up!" Ruby bite with a heavy blush on her face. It didn't help that the others laughed silently at the sister pair.

 **"It's sweet," Kisame said.**

 **"Really? Glad to hear that," Itachi replied. He gathered a handful of the substance for his own and drank it. Itachi gave a small smile at the taste. Not many people know it, but Itachi is very fond of sweets. He's going to enjoy the sap. "Kisame, last time I saw your sword, it was in the hands of the Eight Tails jinchuriki."**

"What's a Jinchuuriki?" Neptune asked.

"Something from their old world maybe?" Sage answered.

 **"Oh. Well, Samehada betrayed me while I was battling the jinchuriki, but it seems I have him back now," Kisame replied, using his thumb to point at the bandaged sword strapped to his back. "I had a talk with him, and he agrees to be my sword once again."**

"Did he can talk to weapons too!" Ruby asked in a light fit of jealousy. First the other world Jaune and now the shark guy. Life was just not fair.

"What does he mean with 'betrayed'?" Yang asked "Is the sword sentient?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Weiss dismissed.

"But didn't we just saw a world where our weapons have thought of they own?"

"That doesn't mean that this is the case in every world." The heiress reasoned.

 **"Good for you," Itachi replied, drinking another handful of sap.**

 **"How did you know?" Kisame asked.**

 **"How did I know what?" Itachi asked back.**

 **"That my sword was in possession of the Eight Tails jinchuriki?" Kisame answered.**

 **"During the war, I was revived along with Pein, or rather Nagato since it's his real name, Deidara, Sasori, and Kakuzu by Kabuto Yakushi who used Edo Tensei. Nagato and I fought the Eight Tails jinchuriki and Naruto Uzumaki during which I broke free of Kabuto's control," Itachi explained. "I fought alongside my brother and ended Kabuto's jutsu. How did you die?"**

 **"Suicide. During the war, I was sent to gather information. I fought off shinobi of the Allied Forces. However, they began to overwhelm me, especially that Naruto kid. In the end, I had my sharks devour me while successfully sending the information I gathered. But you know what? During my final moments, I remembered our first meeting and I realized that I'm not as terrible as I once thought. I'm willing to give my life to protect the causes I believe in. I died with a smile on my face," Kisame explained.**

"Are you also disturbed how casual they are talking about how they died?" Jaune asked.

"And what is a Jutsu? Or Edo Tensei?" Ren asked.

"I am more disturbed with how happy this Kisame is about killed himself." Blake answered. This reminds her too much of the more fanatic ones in the White Fang.

"What does he mean with revived? Is this some death resurrection thing or what?" Scarlet asked. He is tempted to asked the librarian, but he had a feeling he would just say-

"Spoiler."

-that.

 **Itachi didn't know how to respond. During his whole childhood, he pondered what the meanings of both life and death. He witnessed a war at a young age and unwillingly participated in another. People tried to kill him while he killed so many people. He was ordered to kill his entire clan and he obeyed, leaving his younger brother alive. He only thought that life came once per person, but it doesn't seem so. Here he is right now with others who had died as well.**

"HE WHAT!" Weiss shrieked. How can someone kill his own family?

"And he seemed like such a nice guy." Ruby lamented.

The others were also shocked with what Itachi was ordered to do.

Sun mentally added him to the list of the nutjob and weirdos in the Akatsuki. People he would made a wide curve around them. So far, only the girl is not in it.

 **"Look at the bright side, we're alive again. And this whole true peace thing Nagato is talking about sounds like fun right?" Kisame asked. Itachi blinked.**

 **"Yes. It does indeed," the blacked haired male replied. Itachi always wanted true peace. He never really liked fighting and never truly understood war. If Nagato wants the Akatsuki to bring true peace to the world, then he'll join.**

 **"We should get going. It seems that Deidara and Sasori are having another argument about art or whatever," Kisame told him.**

 **"I couldn't believe you just straight up abandoned me during the war Sasori!" Deidara shouted, no longer using honorifics. "We were partners, showing the world how powerful our art was."**

"How powerful can art be?" Yang snorted.

"Oh I wouldn't dismissed them so quickly Yang" Weiss admonished "There are some really inspiration art out there." She was speaking from experience, having seen these arts on the many galas she was forced to attend.

"That may be, but I don't think that those two mean this kind of art. And to be completely honest, I really don't want to know what those two define as art." Blake added.

 **"I realized that my puppets and techniques are what made me immortal, though I personally prefer not to be in this human body," Sasori explained. "Besides, you're one to talk. You died young, just as I predicted."**

"Oh. Burn!" Sun laughed.

 **"As least I outlived you and Mr. Immortal over here!" Deidara exclaimed, gesturing to Hidan.**

"Immortal?!" The group asked in disbelieve.

"Does that mean he cannot die?" Jaune asked afraid.

"I don't know, he surely must just mean that he is hart to kill. Something like immortality doesn't exist. I mean, no one can survive decapitation." Pyrrha said. "I mean he died in his old world after all."

"Uh, yeah. You're right."

 **"Oi! Do you want to start something you little motherfucker?!" Hidan yelled at the blonde, raising his scythe to attack.**

 **"Maybe I do!" Deidara shouted back, digging his hands to the bags of his utility belt. What they didn't know was that their anger, along with the sap that they ate, was attracting unwanted attention.**

 **"Nagato, do you hear that?" Konan asked her male companion.**

 **"You mean the loudness and idiocy of Deidara and Hidan? Yes," Nagato replied.**

"Seeing his deadpanned face, we can assume that this is a regular occupation." Sage commented.

 **"No, no, listen closely," Konan said. Nagato listened closely and heard the leaves rustling.**

 **"Everyone shut up and prepare yourselves!" the red head ordered his subordinates. Everyone else stopped what they were doing. The rustling grew louder. Stepping out were a pack of humanoid wolf-like creatures. Each of them has white bone masks, red eyes, sharp claws, and black fur. Most of them have bone spikes sticking out of them while a few of them also have pieces of bone armor on them.**

"Hell yeah!" Yang cheered "Now we can see these crazy guys in action."

"Oh! That is exiting" Nora followed the cheer, and put a handful of popcorn inside her mouth.

 **"What the hell are those fuckers?!" Hidan asked.**

 **"I don't know. I've never seen creatures before," Itachi replied.**

 **"I can't sense any chakra inside them," Kisame reported.**

 **"That's impossible! Every living thing has chakra!" Sasori responded.**

 **"What's worse is that I can't even sense or see their souls with my Rinnegan," Nagato stated.**

"They don't know what Grimms are?" Ruby asked disbelieving.

"That just means that there were no Grimm in their first world." Weiss answered.

"But what is chakra?" Jaune asked.

"And what is a Rinnengan? This guy can see souls with that thing." Sun added.

"I think Chakra is they word for Aura." Pyrrha concluded. "As for what the Rinnengan is, I am afraid I know just as much as you do."

 **"Okay, no chakra I can get but no souls?!" Deidara asked in disbelief.**

 **"It seems you were right Nagato. We are in a different world," Konan told her partner.**

 **"So Pein, or Nagato as it seems, these things wants to kill us. What do we do?" Kakuzu asked.**

"Is that a rhetoric question?" Ren deadpanned.

 **"Simple. We kill them," Nagato replied with a smirk. "Release any your anger or stress that you have on them."**

"That, is not a good idea." Neptune commented.

"Indeed, but they are not aware that the Grimm are drawn to the negative." Sage added.

"Who cares! That just means we can see more action!" Yang said with glee pumping her fist.

 **"Hell yeah!" Hidan shouted. He pierced his scythe to the ground and charged towards the creatures, dragging his scythe through the ground floor. "Come and get me motherfuckers!" The wolf-like creatures charged towards him. When one of them came close, Hidan sliced off its head with a clean blow. Another attempted to slash its claws at him, but Hidan blocked it with his scythe. The rest of the Akatsuki noticed that the body of the creature Hidan beheaded was slowly disintegrating.**

 **"Interesting, their bodies disintegrate once they die," Sasori stated.**

 **"Kakuzu, go help out Hidan. I doubt you'll want to stitch him back together again," Nagato told the masked teen. Kakuzu nodded and went to go help out his partner. Just as Hidan was about to kill another creature, threads appeared and wrapped themselves around the creature. The threads dug themselves into the creature and ripped it apart. Hidan noticed that the threads were coming from Kakuzu's body.**

"So, this Hidan can survive being dismembered and that Kakuzu guy can stitch him back with these black treads he can produce." Weiss analyzed.

"That is an interesting semblance." Scarlet said "Even though it is kind of gross."

 **"Oi, Kakuzu! I had that one!" Hidan shouted.**

 **"Did you really?" Kakuzu asked in sarcasm. "I've noticed that these creatures don't bleed."**

 **"While that's a bummer, at least I get to kill these motherfucking heathens!" Hidan yelled, slicing apart another creature.**

 **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi shouted, breathing a massive orb of fire that engulfed a small group of the creatures. His eyes now have red irises with three tomoes, showing that he has now activated his Sharingan. One of the creatures attempted to slash its claws at Itachi, but he effortlessly dodged it with ease. Itachi gave a hard kick to the creature's head.**

"And Itachi's Semblance is breathing fire" Nora said, before she gasped and said exited "He is a human dragon!"

"There are no human dragons Nora" Ren reminded her.

"And his eyes turn red when he activated it." Yang concluded, "like mine do."

 **As the Akatsuki continues to fight, the fact that they're releasing any anger or stress that they have only attracts more of the soulless creatures, except there a more different variations. These included bear-like creatures, giant snakes with two heads, and giant scorpions.**

 **"If I wanted to see more giant scorpions, I would've stayed at my village," Sasori muttered. He was using chakra threads to control one of the bear creatures and force it to fight a giant scorpion.**

"And Sasori's semblance is creating those threads to control others to his will." Ren said.

"Like a puppet master?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, just like that."

 **"It seems I know where Orochimaru's relatives are," Nagato sneered as he was facing one of the snake creatues. "Almighty Push!" Controlling gravity, the red head created a powerful force that easily sent the snake creature and its companions crashing through the trees. Adding insult to injury, he created two extra mechanical limbs that launched missiles at the creatures.**

"He can control gravity too!" Jaune shouted.

"And let him grow some extra limps?" Weiss asked in disbelieve. "That cannot be a semblance. A person usually just have one semblance, on very rare cases even two. But never three."

"But then, what is it?"

"I would say that are some advanced battle prosthesis."

 **One of the bear creatures charges at Kisame, who charged right back. Using Samehada, Kisame shredded the creature apart. The bandaged sword wiggled in response after it had killed the dark creature.**

 **"Samehada says that these things taste bitter," Kisame told his fighting comrades.**

"There, you see that. His sword is alive!" Ruby shouted, bouncing in her seat and pointing a finger at the scene.

"Calm down sis, that could also just be a figure of speech."

"But he said it himself that his sword talked to him."

"You know, I wouldn't now dismiss it that this sword could be sentient if it really was able to talk with his wielder." Weiss said to her partners defense.

Said reaper gave a silent cheer that her BFF came to her aid.

 **"Well, these creatures don't have souls so I guess that's why," Deidara replied. Taking out from his bags are pieces of clays. The mouths on his hand began chewing the clay. After a moment of seconds, they spit out bird sculptures. "Have some of my art!" He threw the sculptures at one of the giant scorpions "Katsu!" The sculpture exploded, killing the scorpion.**

"That was his art? THIS! IS! AWESOME!" Nora cheered with stars in her eyes as she saw Deidara using his explosions to kill the Grimm.

"I knew it." Blake muttered under her breath.

 **Konan was in the air, using paper wings. While she can use her legs in this form, since they're being used for the wings, Konan can use her wings to fly and attack. She used her wings to launch paper spears at the creatures, pinning them to the ground and striking vital areas. Every creature that she killed slowly disintegrated.**

"Wow, she is really an Angel." Neptune said in awe and admire.

"Well why don't you ask her out on a date then!" Weiss snapped in jealousy.

"Oh come one Snow Angel, don't be so mean. You are the only angel I have eyes for." Neptune tried to placate Weiss.

"Hmpf, if this was true you wouldn't have given this girl such dreamy eyes." Weiss said with a huff and crossed her arms above her chest and turned her head to the side.

The ice under Neptune's feet just started to crack.

"Dude, if you really want this to work out with, stop hitting on everything with a skirt and breasts" Sun whispered to his friend as a warning and annoyance. He didn't want to get in trouble because of his flirting. Again.

"What was that?" Weiss asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"He should stop being an idiot and get his act together when he wants to keep his girlfriend." The monkey lied smoothly.

"Hm, you should listen to your leader Neptune. He at least knows how to act when you are in a relationship. Although it is not official right now." 'And currently tempting to not go with it'

 **It wasn't long before the Akatsuki, their group name, killed all of the invading creatures. While it was a good workout for them, they knew they shouldn't use up all of their chakra. Once the creatures were dead and disintegrating, they looked at their handiwork. Their fighting obliterated their sector of the forest.**

"Wow, these guys are no pushovers." Scarlet said, eying the handiwork of the Akatsuki.

"True, but huntsman can to that too. Heck even we are capable of doing that." Yang said, dismissing the accomplishment of the shinobis.

 **"I believe that's all of them," Sasori reported. The group suddenly heard the shriek of a bird.**

 **"Not all of them," Nagato muttered. They looked up and saw a giant bird circling them.**

 **"That's one big egg shitter," Hidan said. It was true. This bird was larger than all of the creatures they just faced. Its body is the size of a large mansion while having a wingspan the size of a 10 story building. Just like the other creatures, it's black and has a white bone mask with red eyes. The bird cawed at them, signaling that it's going to attack. The bird flapped its wings and launched dozens of arrows at the Akatsuki.**

"Egg shitter!" Yang laughed loud at the immortal's comment. "Good one you psycho!"

"Wow, that one is even bigger than the one we fight in our initiation." Nora said in awe.

"Let's see what this nutjobs can do about that!" Sun cheered, pumping his fist. And another handful of snacks.

 **"Watch out!" Nagato warned them. Each of them dodged the feathers and watched them pierce the ground.**

 **"Those feathers are sharp, so we have to watch out for them," Itachi stated.**

 **"For a creature that size, we're going to have to use the Akatsuki Ultimate Jutsu," Nagato told the rest of the group.**

 **"But we don't have Orochimaru and Zetsu to do the combo," Konan told her partner.**

 **"We'll improvise," Nagato assured her. "Hidan, catch it's attention."**

"Oh, that's so exiting!" Ruby gushed and stuffed more cookies inside her mouth.

 **"On it!" Hidan replied. He focused on the bird. "Hey shithead, over here!" The bird heard him and was clearly angry. It cawed and dived for Hidan.**

 **"Gather," Nagato told the rest of his comrades. All eight of them ran towards the incoming bird. "Disperse!" They quickly spread apart.**

 **"Yahoo!" Hidan shouted as he jumped and slashed at the bird with his scythe. Before the bird could recover, it was grabbed was grabbed by Kakuzu.**

 **"How annoying," Kakuzu muttered as he was using his great strength to easily push the bird. He slammed the bird onto the ground, causing it bounce in contact. Kisame appeared and quickly hit it with his sword.**

"Woah, that guy is strong!" Yang said in surprise. "Not even I, with my semblance, could put something like this off."

"So, these guys are not just creepy, but also pretty strong." Jaune said. This thought sent a shiver down his spine. Strong maniacs. A recipe for disaster.

 **"Samehada says that it's not chewy enough," Kisame said as his hit sent the bird into the air. Sasori and Deidara ran towards the airborne bird.**

 **"Sasori!" Deidara called to his partner while throwing two bird clay sculptures at the bird. Sasori responded by using a fire jutsu that launched flames at the bird. The combined attacks resulted in an explosion. Nagato appeared and used a wind style jutsu.**

"Okay, I give up. They make no sense whatsoever" Weiss snapped.

"They power cannot come from Dust, seeing that they have nowhere it on them."

"A semblance cannot too, because we have seen two of them spitting fire out of their mouth."

"Maybe what they are using are skills and not abilities."

"What do you mean by that Jaune?"

"From what I understand of semblance, it is a power unique for each individual, right."

"Right."

"So, it isn't something you can learn to get it right."

"You can learn to control it better and let it evolve sometimes, but yes, also right."

"Then a semblance is something like an ability. Something you cannot learn or teach someone else. Like rolling your tongue or wiggling your ears."

"A rather simple comparison but the dunce is right."

"And I think what they did all the times are skills, something everyone can learn."

The group sat in silence after that.

"That…is disturbing." Yang broke the silence with that. The thought that everyone can learn such destructive techniques was worry some on many different levels.

 **"How pitiful," he muttered as he launched winds at the explosion, creating a massive tornado of flames. He turned to Itachi, who was standing a few feet behind him.**

 **"Amaterasu!" Itachi shouted. His eyes changed to resemble pinwheels with blood coming from his right eye. Black flames appeared on the massive fire tornado, changing the color from orange and red to black and purple. The size of the fire tornado grew at well. A second later, the tornado exploded and smoke appeared. Itachi calmly closed his eyes. "Kisame."**

"What the fuck!" Sun screamed. "HE CAN SUMMON FLAMES FROM HIS EYES!"

"There is no way this is a skill!" Neptune shouted too.

"Let's keep reading! We interrupted this story telling more than enough already!" Weiss snapped.

 **Kisame appeared with Samehada. Some of the bandages came off of the sword, revealing it to have large blue scales and a mouth at the end. The bird was already in midair and defeated, but that didn't stop him. Kisame gave the bird a hard strike with the sword before landing.**

"SEE! SEE! I TOLD YOU! THAT SWORD IS ALIVE!" Ruby shouted as she saw Samehada with his mouth.

"An actually living sword." Blake said slowly, not believing what she is just seeing.

"Can it be called a sword then?" Jaune asked, "when it has teeth's and a mouth."

"He is fighting with a living creature!?" Nora exclaimed.

"How?" Weiss asked.

"That is the question I asked myself this whole chapter." Sun tiredly commented.

 **Konan flew higher into the sky and used her giant wings to launch a large wave of paper spears at the bird, pinning the already dead creature to the ground. Nagato was already levitating into the air and faced the creature.**

 **"Almighty Push!" Nagato shouted, created a more powerful force of gravity that obliterated the bird and its surroundings into nothingness. Nagato landed on a rock, surrounded by his fellow Akatsuki members. Each of them is standing in an awesome pose. The result of their ultimate jutsu resulted in every part Forever Fall Forest in a 30 mile radius being reduced into nothingness.**

The group sat in silence as they watched this giant flaming tornado consumed a big part of the forest.

They watched as the camera moved upwards to so that the forest could be seen from above. And from there the flames began to spread out and formed the word.

' _Team Akatsuki'_

"So, this was the chapter" Blake finished, closing the book as she went on. "Your thought so far."

"These guys are dangerous!" came Suns immediately reply. "Have you seen the fire tornado they did."

"Yes Sun, we did see it. We were just there" came Blakes sarcastic reply.

"And not to forget that these guys are also crazy." Jaune added. "And not the good crazy, the dangerous crazy!"

"I don't have a good feeling about them." Ruby admitted.

"To be completely honest, these guys make me nervous."

"Really Yang?" Ruby asked her sister in surprise. She knows her sister, and she is usually way to prideful to admit that she is either afraid or nervous about anyone or anything.

"Make one wonder how our counterparts will fare against them in a fight." Sage said into the room.

Nervous glances were traded around the young hunters.

* * *

 **So, this was the first chapter of 'Team Akatsuki', from 'Israel Pena'**

 **Yeah, the gang, and especially Sun, are pretty freaked out about what they have known about our favorite villains, and they know very little right now. Hopefully I didn't overdo it with the reactions and still kept them in character.**

 **Till the next time and hopefully way sooner**.


	6. Story II Chapter 2

**Another Saturday and another Chapter.**

 **No further words needed, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Who wants to read next?" Blake asked as she hold up the book.

"I would like to continue of you don't mind." Sage said and took the book as Blake handed it to him.

 **Chapter 2: Akatsuki in Vale**

"Oh, now they are in Vale." Yang said "How that will turn out."

 **When the Akatsuki arrived in the City of Vale, they expected a village similar to the ones they have in their world. They didn't expect a giant city with lots of technology they've never seen before or some of the population to have animal parts. The Akatsuki felt really uncomfortable being in the city, but they knew that they needed information about this world to understand it.**

"We can conclude that they previous world wasn't as technological advanced then ours." Weiss stated in interest. She is very much interested in what they first world seemed to be and would absorb all information she could get on them.

 **"Alright, I don't want any of you to attract unwanted attention to us," Nagato told the rest of the Akatsuki. Despite the group being teenagers in a whole different world, Nagato is still the leader of the Akatsuki. After all, he is the most powerful member of the group and the one who helped started the organization.**

 **"That will be a problem because mostly everyone is looking at us," Itachi stated. It was true. People have been giving the Akatsuki weird looks. Mostly because the eight teens are wearing the exact same cloaks, making people assume they're some sort of gang.**

"No shit." Sun laughed. "There was a street gang in Vacuo who also everyone would wear the same clothes."

"Really, what did they called themselves?" Yang asked.

"It was something lame, uhm, what was it again? Ah! Team Skull."

"Uh, Wow. That's really lame."

 **"Also, they're mostly looking at Kisame," Sasori added. That's another thing that's true. People are thinking that Kisame is a Faunus due to his shark-like appearance. In the world of Remnant, the most common type of Faunus is mammal Faunus. Therefore, fish, insect, and bird Faunus are rare to see.**

"Really?" Jaune asked surprised, looking at Blake. She nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, mammal Faunuses are the more common types of Faunus on Remnant, the second most commons are reptiles." She replied, thinking of her chameleon friend back in Menagerie

 **"Being in this city was already making me feel uncomfortable. Now, knowing that people are mostly watching me out of all of us is starting to get on my nerves," Kisame muttered out loud.**

 **"Just ignore them Kisame. I doubt they'll do anything to us," Konan told the blue skinned shinobi.**

 **"Well, let's not attract more attention than we already have," Nagato said. Once the Akatsuki were at the center of the city, Nagato decided to brief them on their new missions. "All right, we will split up into our usual two man teams. We are to gather as much information about this world as we can before we come back to this exact spot. Do not, and I repeat, do not cause any trouble. I rather not have our lives end up like it was in our former world. If you need to fight back, you may only fight back in self-defense. Am I clear?"**

 **"Yes, Nagato," the rest of the Akatsuki answered. Using their ninja speed, they dispersed. Nagato and Konan went on one path. Kakuzu and Hidan went on another. Sasori and Deidara went on their path. That left only Kisame and Itachi to go their path.**

"Woah!" Ruby exclaimed "They are as fast as I am with my semblance! And this is they natural speed!"

"They just got more awesome." Nora gushed.

"And more dangerous." Ren added. "If this is they natural speed, then most huntsman wouldn't possess a treat to them." What kind of treat would a strong fighter be, if it couldn't hit you.

 **"So, where to Itachi?" Kisame asked. The raven haired teen shrugged.**

 **"Somewhere useful like a bookstore," Itachi replied. "Books always have lots of information."**

"And it wouldn't look suspicious if you would ask for a history book and claimed it was for a school project." Blake said in approval.

"You have to be really paranoid to get suspicious of someone buying a school book." Yang added.

 **"Alright then…Any idea where to find the bookstore?" the shark ninja asked.**

 **"Nope," Itachi simply replied. With no directions to any bookstore, Kisame and Itachi went on a different path that the rest of the Akatsuki didn't take. Some more people continued to give the two looks and glances, but the two decided to ignore them. They didn't want to admit though, but the two Akatsuki members are now lost within the city.**

"That's why I always go ahead and scout the next citys out, so that my bros wouldn't get lost." Sun proclaimed with a thump up for himself.

"Isn't it because you couldn't wait to arrive on Vale like we were scheduled to be." Sage deadpanned looking up from the book.

 **"This is getting us nowhere. Why can't we ask people for directions?" Kisame asked.**

 **"Because that would be attracting attention to us," Itachi answered. Just before they were about to continue walking, they heard a cry for help.**

"That scream sounded familiar." Pyrrha said, gaining a thoughtful look.

 **"Please stop!" yelled a female voice. The two Akatsuki members looked towards the location of the voice and saw a young teenage girl being harassed by three older guys. The girl has long, brown hair and brown eyes. The feature that caught their attention is the girl's long, brown rabbit ears. The rabbit girl is wearing a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with golden detail. She's also wearing a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggings are edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe are likewise protected.**

"Hey, its Velvet." Jaune said, recognizing the second-year rabbit Faunus, whose team is somewhat a friend of his team and Ruby's. "But what is she doing out there in Vale? Shouldn't she be in class?"

"You know her?" Sun asked.

"Yes, her team and ours are friends, she and Coco help me studying. Why?"

"I didn't know that Jaune." Pyrrha said surprised and a little worried.

"Yes, Coco help me out in the team leaders classes and Velvet help me in history."

"Coco helped me too, although she mostly help Jaune." Ruby chimed in.

"Well I need more help then you Rubes." Jaune joked.

"Yeah, that's true." Ruby agreed, smiling too.

"Why didn't you ask me for help." Pyrrha ask slightly hurt and more worried as she heard that someone else is helping Jaune so intently.

"Well you already helped me so much becoming a better fighter, then I didn't want to brother you any further with my other studies. Besides, I don't think you could actually help in the team leaders' classes."

"Is Coco this cool gal with the sunglasses and the beret?" Sun asked in clarification.

"Yes, she is, she even offered me to help me with my 'hunters look', but I am not too keen on taking that offer."

"Why not?" Yang asked eagerly "You could use some work there Lady killer. I would even let your guys a hand in it."

"Yang." Jaune began evenly "I grow up with seven sisters, and I know what going shopping with them means when they search for a new 'look' for you."

Yang laughed sheepishly. She had her own moments looking for her personal outfit and by the complains from Ruby, being dragged through, those is not a pleasant experience.

 **"What a freak!" the leader of the trio exclaimed. The rabbit girl wanted to get away from them, but she was surrounded by the trio. Kisame frowned when he saw the scene.**

 **"It's one of those animal people," the shark ninja muttered.**

At this Blake unwillingly flinched and let out a low growl. Sage and Scarlet are looking at her strangely.

 **"And it seems that she's in a dire situation," Itachi replied.**

 **"I'm going to go help her," Kisame declared.**

 **"Nagato specifically said not to cause any trouble," Itachi told his partner. While he did want to help out the rabbit girl, he also didn't want to disobey orders and bring unwanted attention to them. That unwanted attention can either be good or bad.**

"Typical!" Blake ranted "Behaviors like that makes us join the White Fang in the first place!"

"Us?" Sage asked, causing Blake to freeze.

"Are you a Faunus Blake?" Sage asked.

"Would make sense, with how she argued about this Kisame guy with Sun." Scarlet added with a nod.

Blake just stared at those two in fear, just to replace it with confusion as the two began to laught.

"We know that you are a Faunus Blake." Scarlet said.

"What? How do you guys know that!" Sun asked.

"Neptune told us."

"You told them!"

"I couldn't leave my bros out. You know how I am."

"I told you not to!"

"You told a secret even though he asked you not to!" Weiss joined the screaming.

"You told your team, Sun!"

"I only told Neptune, I swear."

"You told him!"

"It was an accident, I swear. I am sorry!"

"I show you what I think of your apology." Blake hold her hand up while summoning a ice cream plate.

*Splat*

Everyone cringed at the sight, Neptunes and Sun's face covered in ice cream.

"You guys alright?" Sage asked.

"Just get back to the story." Sun said tiredly.

 **"Yes, but he also said that we can fight back in self-defense, and he wasn't specific about the self-defense part," Kisame countered with a grin. Itachi responded with a shrug, knowing he couldn't argue with his partner any further.**

 **"Let's see if these ears are real," the leader of the trio told his friends. Before he knew it, the guy was suddenly grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall by none other than Kisame.**

"Woah, now that's what I am talking about." Yang cheered in approval.

 **"Leave her alone and disappear," the shark ninja growled.**

 **"Let go of me you freak!" the man managed to say while gasping for breath.**

 **"I don't think you heard me," Kisame told the man as he squeezed the man's throat tighter.**

 **"What will you do if I don't?" the man asked. The shark ninja gave a smirk.**

Everyone shuddered at the sight of this big man smirking with his sharp teeth's. For some reason he looked more frightening than any Grimm they have seen.

 **"Then I'll have to introduce you to my sword Samehada," Kisame replied, gesturing to his bandaged sword. "It does slice…it shreds you into ribbons!" The man was scared when he heard that. "And don't get me started on my friend over here. He's a prodigy." Itachi raised an eyebrow on how that last statement was supposed to be a threat, but it worked. Kisame threw the man to the ground and gave him and his friends a glare. "Get out of here." The trio quickly ran in fear, leaving the two Akatsuki members and the rabbit girl.**

"How is being prodigy a treat?" Jaune asked confused, "there are many prodigies out there, and in many different fields. For all intend and purpose, Itachi could be a prodigy musician, and not a prodigy fighter."

"They must have realized from the context that he meant that his friend is a good fighter." Ren answered but agreed with Jaune's statement.

 **"T-Thank you for saving me…" the rabbit girl told the two, specifically Kisame.**

 **"No problem. Why were they picking on you though?" the shark ninja asked.**

 **"It's because I'm a Faunus," the rabbit girl.**

 **"A what?" Kisame asked in confusion. Itachi was also confused yet interested. He never heard of that word before.**

"So, he really isn't a Faunus then," Pyrrha said.

"Maybe we will now find out what he is." Ruby added.

 **"A Faunus, a race of humanoid people who possess physical animal traits," the rabbit girl explained.**

 **"Oh. I guess we don't have to call you animal people then," Kisame replied with a small chuckle. The rabbit girl tilted her head in confusion.**

 **"Aren't you a Faunus?" she asked.**

 **"What? No," the shark ninja answered. "I'm a human, but I was born like this."**

"EHHHH!" that was everyone.

"What? How? Why?" Sun stuttered

"But, but." Weiss was not comprehending this.

"That's not possible." And Blake was shaking her head in denial.

Sage decided to continue to read.

 **"Are you sure? You have the features of a shark. Your skin is even blue," the rabbit girl pointed out.**

 **"Genetic mutation," Kisame quickly replied, using it as a good excuse to explain his features.**

The groups sat in silence at this lame explanation.

"Aren't Faunus technically mutated humans?" Sun deadpanned.

"Technically correct, the best kind of correct." Neptune said.

"NO! We're not!" Blake snapped.

 **"Oh. Sorry for the confusion," the rabbit girl said, buying the excuse.**

 **"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" the shark ninja asked.**

 **"My name is Velvet Scarlatina," the rabbit girl answered.**

 **"Oh hello Velvet. My name is Kisame Hoshigaki and this is my friend Itachi Uchiha," Kisame introduced, gesturing to his partner. Itachi gave a quick nod to the rabbit Faunus before allowing Kisame to continue the conversation with the girl. They already received a piece of information about this world. It's seems there are two races living on this world, humans and human lookalikes with animal features known as Faunus.**

"How many races do you think are in their old world." Ruby asked in the round.

"Don't know sis, maybe we will find out later."

 **"Well Velvet, can you tell me where you're going? Itachi and I can walk you there just in case no one tries to hurt you. By the way, what does having to be a Faunus gets you to be picked on?" Kisame asked.**

 **"For the first part, I'm going to an airship that will take me to Beacon Academy so I can start my first year. As for the second part, the Faunus race is usually faced with discrimination because of the way we look. Humans see us as freaks," Velvet explained.**

"Ah so this starts one year before we all attend Beacon." Pyrrha said.

"Do you think that the Akatsuki will join Beacon as students?" Jaune asked in wonder.

The group paled at this thought.

"Better not." Ruby said on a low voice.

 **Itachi frowned. So this new race is faced with discrimination? This reminds the Uchiha of jinchurikis and how they would be discriminated due to having the Tailed Beasts sealed inside of them. This girl has a lot of information about this world, and she's willing to tell them everything she knows. Itachi wants to know more about the Faunus race, airships, and this Beacon Academy.**

The scene changed to two other Akatsuki members walking on the streets of Vale, they saw that it was the zombie duo, thanks to Hidans scythe.

Not that they know of they particular nickname.

 **Meanwhile, Kakuzu and Hidan are looking for information about the world just like their fellow members. While any information will serve them well, Kakuzu was specifically interested on the currency that this world uses. Even in a different world, Kakuzu's main interest will always be the same: Money.**

"This is a smart move of Kakuzu." Weiss agreed. "Without money to buy food, weaponry and any other equipment they would been forced take up thieving, which would lead to unnecessary attention. Which is something they try to avoid."

"Give it to Ice-Cream to agree with someone on money." Yang teased.

 **"Oi, Kakuzu. Do you even know where you're even going?" Hidan asked.**

 **"Yes. We're going to a bar," Kakuzu replied.**

 **"Eh? Since when do you fucking drink you old fart?" Hidan responded.**

 **"First of all, refrain from calling me old or anything related to the term. We're teenagers now, specifically seventeen years old according to Sasori. Second of all, I don't drink, especially during a mission. Third of all and finally, we're going to a bar to look for information," Kakuzu explained.**

 **"Oh, so what kind of information are we going to get?" Hidan asked.**

 **"Money," Kakuzu simply replied.**

 **"Money?! Of course you're going to your heathen ways of money. Not everything is about money you fucking bastard!" Hidan ranted to his partner.**

 **"That is where you're wrong. Money is what keeps the world going. Without money, society collapses. Besides, whatever Nagato plans to do with the Akatsuki is going to involve money," Kakuzu explained. "I don't expect you to understand. You're still going with your sick, twisted religion."**

"True again." Weiss said "Without any money our society would collapse within minutes."

"What about Dust?" Ruby asked.

"We still need peoples to mine and refine it. And they also need food, which they get from farmers, which also want to get paid for they work."

"And what if we just give them food for they work."

"Then the world changes back to the way it was before money was invented."

"Uh?"

"Before money was invented, peopled traded goods with each other, and sometimes one person wanted or needed something from some other person, but didn't had anything what said person wanted, making trade overly complicated. With the invention of money trading got far more simpler, because people had a universal trading currency." Weiss finished her history lesson.

"Uh, the more you know." Sun commented.

 **"Don't you dare insult the Way of Jashinism you heathen fucker!" Hidan angrily shouted at his partner.**

 **"As much as I want try to find another way to kill you, we still have a mission to do. I rather not have it compromised because of your idiocy," Kakuzu stated. "Besides, we're here." The two Akatsuki members arrived at a bar known as the** _ **Crow Bar**_ **. As they entered, they could only find two occupants. One is of course the bartender while the other is a somewhat older man.**

"Hey it's uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted exited, bouncing in her seat.

"That's your uncle?" Weiss asked, looking disapproving at the man "What is he doing in a bar in the middle of the day?"

Yang snorted at that. "Oh please, you should see him in class. I think I haven't seen a day in Signal we he was sober."

"He is drunk all the time?" Pyrrha asked in disbelieve.

"Pretty much, most of his lesson, he is hungover." Ruby added.

"And they allow him to teach?" Jaune asked, not understanding how they could allow such behavior to continue.

"Trust me, we are as surprised as you are." Yang deadpanned, getting her sister to agree with the same expression as Yang.

 **The man has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, with a red tattered cloak. He's wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Kakuzu noticed that the man is carrying some sort of weapon, making him a valuable source of information. Kakuzu sat next to the man while Hidan inspected the bar.**

 **"Aren't you a little young to be in a place like this?" the man asked Kakuzu. The miser could already tell that the occupant is drunk. Hopefully this won't take long.**

 **"I'm not here to drink. My…colleague and I are looking for information," Kakuzu replied. Colleague was the best thing Kakuzu could describe Hidan. It's a known fact that they don't like each other, so the miser wouldn't call him a friend or acquaintance. Just like Sasori and Deidara, they would argue a lot. However, they would also go at each other's throats.**

"That is not a healthy relationship you should have with your partner." Ren commented.

"How can they work with each other if they are constantly trying to kill each other?" Nora asked.

 **"What's with the mask and the hood? Are you ugly?" the drunken man asked Kakuzu. The Akatsuki was caught off guard, and Hidan laughed at the question. Kakuzu never really cared about his appearance, but he would rather wear his mask and hood.**

The group gave a snort at Qrows offhanded comment.

 **"Hell yeah he is! You should see his fucking face!" Hidan laughed. Kakuzu growled in anger. The drunken man turned to see Hidan and noticed the scythe that the zealot was carrying on his back.**

 **"Nice scythe," the drunken man commented. Hidan replied with a nod of thanks. Kakuzu cleared his throat, catching the attention of the drunken man.**

 **"As I was saying before, we're looking for information and you seem like a good candidate who knows a lot," Kakuzu stated. The drunken man eyed the Akatsuki, seeing if it's safe to go along.**

"Flattering gets you far." Scarlet said in agreement, seeing what Kakuzu was trying to do.

 **"What kind of information?" the drunken man asked carefully.**

 **"Money. What is the currency of this world, and what offers a big pay?" Kakuzu asked. The drunken man stared the Akatsuki member dumbfounded. He wasn't sure if the teen was kidding or not. It was probably in the alcohol in his system. Nevertheless, there seems nothing wrong with the question and decided to answer.**

"That is absolutely not suspicious." Blake sarcastically commented, getting nods of agreement from everyone.

 **"The type of currency that we use is called Lien," the drunken man stated. He took out a plastic card with a black magnetic reader strip on the back and a small notation on the front. The card was colored turquoise. An L crossed with two horizontal lines can be seen on the card. Kakuzu's green and red eyes gazed at the card. "They come in several different colors; turquoise, pink, yellow, and blue."**

Everyone face fault at that. How can he even consider answering that question?

"How can he even answer something that is supposed to be common knowledge." Weiss snapped at Ruby's dump drunk uncle.

"He must be pretty drunk right now." Ruby didn't even try to defend her uncle this time.

 **"I see," Kakuzu muttered in awe. Hidan, meanwhile, wasn't paying attention. Money wasn't his interest so he is going to let Kakuzu gather the information.**

 **"As for the job that pays the most, there are several. The one's you're looking for are government official, high rankings in military and business, teacher, and hunter and huntress," the drunken man explained.**

"Really?" Sun asked surprised, "I didn't know we get such a good salary."

"Normally a hunter doesn't have fixed salary, it really depends on how many missions one would do." Yang explained, having asked her dad the same question about the average hunters' income. She is a thrill seeker, but she still need to eat. "And dad is a hunter and a teacher, so he has a regular and steady income coming each month. And a decent one at that."

"I see, wait! Your dad is a teacher?"

"Yeah, he was one of my teacher back in Signal."

"Mine too, together with Uncle Qrow." Ruby added.

"Man, must been hard." Neptune said.

'You have no idea.' Both sisters thought.

 **Kakuzu took a thought about those positions. He doubted the Akatsuki would be able to get any position in the government due to their current age. Plus, only Nagato and Konan have experience in government as they used to be leaders of a ninja village. Kakuzu also doubted Nagato would allow them to join the world's military as the Akatsuki were their own military. As for business, the chances of running a successful one isn't that high, plus there are risks, despite Kakuzu's knowledge in money. As for teacher, Kakuzu knew that not all the members of the Akatsuki possess the qualifications to be teachers. Deidara and Hidan lack the knowledge and experience to teach properly. Sasori is too impatient. Kakuzu himself has a bad temper. Only Nagato, Konan, Itachi, and Kisame have the qualifications to be good teachers. The last occupation is hunter and huntress.**

 **"Tell me about the last occupation, hunter and huntress," Kakuzu told the man. The statement caught Hidan's interest, so he decided to listen this time. The drunken man gave the two a smirk.**

The scene changed to the two artists of the group walking around Vale.

 **Sasori and Deidara are walking in their direction through Vale. For their mission, Sasori knew that it wouldn't be that hard to simply gather information. Despite being in a new world as teenagers, the red head believed they can get some useful knowledge of where they are. Back in their world, Sasori developed a large and successful spy network.**

"He is a spy master?" Sage said, looking up from the book.

"That is not comforting, at all." Jaune said, "They are already dangerous enough with the battle power alone, now they are also dangerous political!"

"I am surprised that you know what being a spy master means." Weiss stated, looking at Jaune in surprise.

"I look up some books about leading people, and there was a chapter about controlling people trough, blackmail, influence or other non-physical means."

The heiress brown rose in surprise at that.

 **"How do you think the others are doing, hmm?" Deidara asked his partner.**

 **"No doubt Kakuzu is looking for information about the money that this world uses. The others are doing better no doubt," Sasori replied.**

"This Kakuzu seems like a greedy person." Pyrrha said with a frown. She has meet such persons where all they concern was just on the money during the party's she was forced to attend. She developed a strong dislike for such persons, especially when they tried to use her to increase they wealth.

 **"What do you think of Nagato's plans for peace? This city already looks peaceful," the blonde said.**

 **"Usually, villages back in our world always look peaceful but what about the world as a whole? Plus, those creatures that we fought earlier tell me otherwise. They seemed demonic," the red head stated.**

"But aren't the kingdoms at peace with each other?" Ruby innocently asked.

"I wouldn't call it peace Ruby." Yang answered. "There is some tension between each kingdom in some form or another."

"Yes, and its mostly one kingdom against Atlas." Sun added.

"Of course, a rapscallion from Vacuo would say that!" Weiss shot at Sun, who just looked unimpressed.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see the offer of amends from Atlas to Vacuo for marching in they kingdom and being responsible that Vacuo get from a paradise to a home of rapscallions, ruffians and brutes!" Sun snapped.

"Oh my god! How can you be so hung up on the past!" Weiss said.

"Says the girl coming from Atlas." Blake comment drily.

"That has absolutely-" Weiss began.

"Atlas is also not popular in Mistral." Pyrrha interrupted.

"Or Vale." Jaune added.

"Yeah, Uncle Qrow always says that General Ironwood living up to his name in the best ways possible. He means it as an insult, but I don't know how." Ruby added.

"Morning Wood, Ruby, Morning Wood." Yang explained.

Ruby blinked and then blushed as she realized what her uncle meaned. She groaned into her hands as she tried to hide her face.

"You see, nobody likes it if someone is always showing of their power, and Atlas is well known for doing it all the time." Sun explained, causing the heiress to huff.

 **"Yeah, their eyes reminds me of Itachi's Sharingan. Man, I can't stand that guy," Deidara muttered.**

"Sharingan?" Yang asked "Is that what the name of his semblance?"

Ruby shrugged, the universal gesture for when someone has as much a clue as you do.

 **"Enough with your rivalry with Itachi. Remember, it was your recklessness and foolishness that got you killed," Sasori told his partner. "Do you want to die young again?"**

 **"No," the blonde muttered. The blonde was disappointed and angry that his ultimate jutsu failed to kill Itachi's younger brother, but now there's nothing he can do. However, he's in a new world with new possibilities.**

"Itachi had a little brother?" Nora asked surprised.

"And why did Didara tried to kill him?" Pyrrha asked too, mispronouncing Deidara's name in the process.

'Why are they trying to kill each other?' Jaune asked himself.

 **"Let's check here," Sasori said, pointing to a building in front of them. The title of the building is read** _ **From Dust Till Dawn**_ **. The two entered the building and saw an old man standing behind a counter. The counter contains a glass display case of differently colored crystals. On the walls are a set of tubes that contains differently colored powders. Despite the fact that there are other products inside the ship, the colorful products were what caught the eyes of the Akatsuki members.**

 **"Hello, how may I serve you," the old shopkeeper asked.**

 **"We would like to know what those colorful things are," Sasori replied.**

 **"You mean Dust?" the shopkeeper asked.**

 **"Yes," Sasori answered.**

"Absolutely not suspicious." Neptune deadpanned.

"But that shows us that also didn't had Dust in their old world." Weiss concluded.

"But how could they then survive this long?" Ruby asked, not able to image how a life without Dust would be.

"They probably don't need it, after all, they are no Grimms in their world." Sage answered.

 **"Dust is an energy source widely used in Remnant. They exist in four basic types with the four basic colors being red, blue, yellow, and green. However, there are more types in different other colors. Each type of Dust has unique properties. The colors correspond to their different natures or effects. Examples include Red corresponding to fire and Green corresponding to wind. They can be combined for different abilities, such as water and wind dust being combined for ice effects," the shopkeeper explained.**

The group deadpanned at this.

"Is it me, or are the general population pretty dump?" Jaune asked into the room.

"Nope, people are dump." Yang said.

 **"What is the extent of their abilities?" Sasori asked. This Dust information is becoming very interesting. Not only does this Dust can be used as an energy source, they can also be used for different effects similar to chakra natures.**

 **"Dust can be found in crystalline and powdered states. It serves as a power source for the majority of technology in Remnant and can be used extensively in combat. They can be used through weapons or by itself. They are also explosive too," the shopkeeper stated.**

 **This time, Deidara's interest was caught as well when he heard the world 'explosive.' He can use these colorful materials to use for his art. The blonde smiled at the thought. Deidara can express his art, this time in color!**

 **This information will be important to report back to Nagato. Sasori always wondered what supported the vast amount of technology the Akatsuki has witnessed. There's also the fact that this Dust can be used in combat. The red head knew that he also needs to look for a place where he can get supplies to create new puppets. Sasori will do that right after Kakuzu finds a way on how to make money.**

 **"Where can Dust be found, hmm?" Deidara asked.**

 **"It's usually found in mines. The Schnee Dust Company is one of the largest producers of Dust in the world," the shop owner answered.**

 **"I see. Thank you for your time," Sasori told the shopkeeper. The two Akatsuki members exited the Dust shop, leaving the old shopkeeper wondering why the two teens have never heard or knew what Dust is before.**

"Well, at least he found it strange that both had no idea about dust." Scarlet said in an attempt to cheer them up.

It was not very effective.

The scene changes to the only couple inside the group standing before a bookstore.

Blake gasped as she saw the familiar signed.

 **"This seems like a good place to find information," Nagato said.**

 **"I'm surprised that not even Itachi thought about coming here considering this is a bookstore," Konan replied. The two leading members of the Akatsuki are standing at the front of a bookstore called** _ **Tuskon's Book Trade**_ **. They entered the bookstore and is greeted by the owner.**

"Oh, good call." Ren said approvingly.

"Yeah, nobody suspects anything when someone is reading a book about history, even thought that it is boring." Nora added.

 **"Welcome to Tuskon's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. My name is Tuskon, how may I help you?" the store owner, Tuskon, greeted. He's wearing a short-sleeved beige shirt with black accents and a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below his collarbone. Beneath it is a white undershirt. His hair is cleanly cut, and he has noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms.**

"Nice catchphrase. I like it." Sun aproved.

 **"We are looking for books about the history of this world," Nagato replied.**

 **"Oh, do you need them for school or something?" Tuskon asked.**

'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes,' Blake begged inside her head.

 **"No, just for information," Nagato answered. That seemed like an odd question to Tuskon. Normally whenever people ask him for history books, they're either teachers or students. This young man, who looks about seventeen years old, is none of them. It's as if he isn't of this world.**

Every. One. Face. Palmed. At this.

"That are the worst ninjas I have ever meet!" Jaune snapped.

"Yeah! They are not like, hiya, or hiding in the shadows like 'husha'." Ruby added, as agitated as Jaune is.

The other agreed with them. So far, Akatsuki haven't done a good job at being unsuspicious.

 **Meanwhile, Konan was looking through the books the store has on shelf. One book caught her eyes. She picked up the book and looked at it. It has a black cover with a picture of a red mask and a red title.**

 **"Ninjas of Love," Konan read to herself, raising an eyebrow in interest. It seems ninjas exist in this world as well, yet she never saw any. She wondered what kind of ninjas that this world has. Konan opened the book at a random page and read a small piece of the story. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her face turned red. She quickly closed the book and placed it back to where it was. That book was a smut book, the kind of books her former sensei, Jiraiya, used to write.**

"You're reading PORN!" Weiss snapped.

"And in our dorm?" Ruby equally appealed.

Nora just laughed at the exposal of Blakes taste of literature.

"It's not porn! Its erotica! A cultural accepted form of literature. It has well written characters and fascinating and believable plotline."

"Really? What is it about?" Sun asked interested. The other boys also looked at her in mild curiosity.

"Yaoi porn." Yang answered with a shit eating grin.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" Blake demanded.

"I looked into it while you were out."

"YANG!"

"Yeah, and it gets better. You see Blanmn mnph mphn." Yang tried to say something, but Blakes hand over her mouth prevent them to understand anything.

"Yeah, I am not gonna pick that book series up anytime soon." Jaune said evenly.

 **Nagato received the history books from Tuskon before he was joined by Konan. The red head noticed that his partner's face is unusually red for some reason.**

 **"Is everything alright Konan?" Nagato asked.**

 **"Yes," the blue haired girl quickly responded. As Tuskon is inspecting his inventory, Nagato opened the book and began reading the contents.**

 **"Huh, it seems that the world's name is Remnant. Good start," the red head muttered.**

 **"It also seems that the world is composed of four kingdoms. It's just like the Five Great Shinobi Countries and their hidden villages," Konan replied.**

 **"Excuse me. What kingdom are we in, and what is its relation with the other three?" Nagato asked Tuskon. When the two Akatsuki members were reading from the history book, the store owner couldn't help but listen into their conversation. He was surprised that they didn't even know the name of the planet before, and now they don't know what kingdom they're in.**

The group sighted in disappointment at this very straight forward question.

 **"We're in the Kingdom of Vale. As for relations, every kingdom is at peace with one another. There hasn't been a war in almost a century," Tuskon explained. Nagato and Konan smiled for the fact that the kingdoms has been at peace for such a long period of time. It seems there aren't any chances of war. As the two teens continued to read the history book, Tuskon couldn't help but feel that there was something was off about the two.**

 **"The creatures that we fought earlier, they're called Grimm," Konan said to her partner.**

 **"Creatures of destruction and lacking a soul? It's a good thing that we killed those creatures. According to the book, they're drawn to negative emotions. No wonder they attacked us. It was because of Deidara and Hidan's argument," Nagato stated.**

 **"And the fact that we were releasing our built up anger and stress while we were fighting was also the reason why more came," Konan replied. "The book also says that the Grimm is at war with mankind, always attacking and destroying man's inventions."**

 **"Peace yet no peace at the same time. That's a problem that we'll have to fix," Nagato said. Now Tuskon was starting to get nervous. They didn't even know anything about Grimm. The store owner was getting tensed and is willing to use force to get answers.**

 **"Now this is interesting. It seems the people of this world have something what is called Aura. From what the book says, it's very similar to chakra," Konan told her partner.**

"So, Chakra and Aura isn't the same after all?" Pyrrha said surprised.

 **"Alright that's it!" Tuskon shouted. Nagato and Konan turned their attention to the now angry store owner.**

"Uh oh, the git us up." Nora said ominously, taking a handful of snacks in her mouth.

"It was just a matter of time before that happened." Weiss added. The others agreed.

 **"Who are you two?" Tuskon asked the two.**

 **"I'm afraid we don't understand what you're talking about," Konan replied.**

 **"Don't act dumb! I overheard every part of your conversation! Who are you two?! Where are you two from?!" Tuskon demanded. The leader of the Akatsuki narrowed his eyes.**

 **"I'm afraid we can't answer those questions," Nagato stated. That wasn't the answer Tuskon was looking for, and the store owner then transformed. He quickly grew claws and fangs while his appearance became more feral.**

"He is a Faunus?" that surprised Ren, and nothing can surprise him that easily. A peek of living with Nora for that long.

"I didn't know that they were this kind of Faunuses too." Jaune said.

"There are some Faunus kinds who can pass as humans." Blake explained. "But they are mostly rare. And some Faunuses are really good at hiding they animal features."

 **"You're one of those animal people!" Konan exclaimed. To people like Tuskon, what Konan called him is considered an insult.**

"Meh, I heard worse." Sun said offhand.

"What is worse then that!" Blake demanded to know.

"Pervert."

Weiss scoffed, "That isn't an insult for you. You are already walking half naked around after all."

"Not that kind of pervert." Sun whispered dejected, his shoulders sagging.

 **"I'm a Faunus!" Tuskon roared as he leaped at the blue haired girl.**

 **"Almighty Push!" Nagato shouted, creating a gravitational force that sent Tuskon crashing to the next room. The red headed teen was angry that someone attacked Konan out of all people. No one dares to try to lay a finger on her with him around. Tuskon slowly got up as the attack required most of his aura to heal him.**

 **"Universal Pull!" Nagato yelled as the same force that pushed Tuskon was now pulling Fuanus towards the two teens. The store owner's throat was caught by the leader of the Akatsuki. Purple eyes with black rings stared at animalistic eyes. Not hesitating, Nagato slammed Tuskon onto the floor which created a medium sized crater as the red head didn't use that much force in the slam.**

 **"That escalated quickly," Konan muttered. Tuskon groaned as he felt the rest of his aura drained from the attack.**

 **"I couldn't believe he tried to attack you. He seemed like a nice guy," Nagato replied. He placed his right hand on the front of Tuskon's head.**

 **"You're going to read his mind?" Konan asked.**

 **"Yes, he must know some information that the history book doesn't," the red head replied. After a few seconds past, Nagato let go.**

"He can read minds too." Scarlet deadpanned. Not really surprised that the leader got another ridiculous power to his arsenal.

 **"Did you find anything?" Konan asked.**

 **"Indeed I have. It appears that our friend here is a member of a terrorist organization known as the White Fang," Nagato answered.** **"Gather the Akatsuki. There is much to discuss."**

"And that was the chapter" Sage said as he closed the book.

"Did you know Tukson, Blake?" Weiss asked her partner.

"I didn't know he was from the White Fang, or that he was a Faunus for that matter. I only know of him because I regular bought my books from him." Blake admitted. "The last I know was that he was killed. I first thought that it was simply robbery, but now knowing that, I think I know what happened."

"You think the White Fang killed him?" Sun asked seriously.

Blake nodded. "He probably wanted to leave, and they got him before he could."

"But wait! Doesn't that mean that the White Fang will come after you too?" Jaune asked in concerned panic.

"Yes."

"Well then they have to first got through me!" Yang declared, putting a arm around Blake in support.

"And Me!" Ruby declared.

"If you think I would let you face them alone you are sorely mistaken." Weiss added.

"And don't forget about the bestestes team on Beacon here too!" Nora declared, striking a heroic pose with her hammer.

"What Nora says. You can count on Team JNPR to cover your back." Jaune made it official.

"Hey don't forget about us!" Sun said from the side, his team waving they arms in response.

"Thanks guys, but you don't have-" A finger on Blakes mouth stopped her from trying to help her.

"Ba bah bah." Yang chided. "You are stuck with use, so deal with it. Now give me the book. I want to read the next chapter."

* * *

 **Tadataaa! And the end of the chapter. Nothing to say exept please like and review.**

 **Nice start into the weekend.**

 **TheNiemand**


End file.
